Winter Break
by xxxxxDatGayEmoBishxxxxx
Summary: Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, Cat, Sikowitz, and Jade's cousin, Roman go to Miami, Florida for Winter Break. Some dark secrets are revealed, and there's a lot of Bade. Story's better than the summary
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

 **winter break day #1 Jade's P.O.V.**

 _For winter break, my friends and I are going to Miami, Florida. I text my cousin Roman to see if he's awake, because we'd have to be at HA by 9:30, and it was already 8:00. I grab my suitcase, and get dressed. I throw on a black and red tank top with a leather jacket on top. Leggings, a couple necklaces, a chocker, black studs, my watch, and a few bracelets. I put some purple eyeshadow on with black eyeliner, red lipstick and a top coat of sparkly light blue lip gloss._

 _I get into my car, and go to HA. Everyone else is there, except Roman. Just then, I see his car pulling up. A shiny navy blue car. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." Roman says, getting out. "So you're the guy Jade was talking about." Beck says. Roman's face turned a light shade of red, making me smile a little. He walks over to me, and hugs me. Beck's face visibly showed anger, and jealousy. "What?" I say to Beck. "Why's his arm around your shoulder?" He asks. "You jealous?" I question. "A little." He admits, after a couple seconds. I raise my eyebrow, stating "We are cousins." Beck's face turned a shade of red. Light, but noticeable._

 _"So, when is Sikowitz coming so we can go?" Vega asks, trying to change to subject. "I don't know." I respond._

 _"Why are you all here so early?" Sikowitz says, coming out of Hollywood Arts. I check my watch: 10:30 am. "Why are you an hour late?" I ask. Sikowitz looks at me confused. "It's not 1 in the morning?!" We all exchange looks of shock and confusion. "It's not." Roman says. "Why are there 2 Beck's?" Sikowitz says, motioning towards Roman and Beck. "There aren't." I say. "Then why are 2 people that look like Beck?" "This is Roman." I say motioning to him. "That's Beck." I say motioning to him. "Oh. Let's get in the car, then." He says._

 _It's been 20 minutes, but we managed to pack a total of 18 suitcases into the minivan. We sing songs, and be crazy. Right now, Cat and I are singing "Call It Whatever" by Bella Throne. We hear the beat starting, and we sing._ **(This is gonna get confusing, so C means Cat, and J means Jade. CJ means both.)**

 _C: "Everybody's asking what I'm thinking of you." J: "Wanna show' n' tell 'bout the things that we do." C: "I know what I'm feeling. And you're feeling it to. Feeling it too. Feeling it too." J: "Call me up and wonder why I'm making a fuss. Wanna hear the little little secrets of us." C: "I won't tell 'em anything. They don't have a clue. Bout me and you. Bout me and you." CJ: " Take me on a roller coaster. Round and round and up and over." J: "Hold me close," C: "I'm ready for the ride." CJ: "Our love needs no name! We got a thing. We can't explain. Don't care what people say. Let's call it 'Whatever, whatever' You, me got everything, and no I don't need a diamond ring. Don't care what people say. Let's call it 'Whatever whatever. Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever- J: "Hey!" CJ: " Whatever we want'. Let's call it ' Whatever whatever whatever whatever whatever. Whatever we want." J: "Don't you know I'm not another typical girl. Skip the fancy dinners, we go straight for desert. I don't need the flowers, you can give me the world. Gimmie the world. Gimmie the world. We are never gonna play by their rules and every little thing that we say or do." C: "Uh-Oh, Uh-Oh, It's wrapped around my little finger." CJ: "Take me on a roller coaster, round and round and up and over. Hold me close, I'm ready for the ride." J: "Our love needs no name. We got a thing. We can't explain. Don't care what people say. Let's call it 'Whatever whatever whatever whatever whatever whatever we want'. Let's call it 'Whatever whatever whatever whatever we want'."_

 _A few minutes later, we're at the airport. We go onto the plane, with 4 of us in each row. Cat in the window seat, Roman next to her, then me next to him, last but not least, Beck. In front of us, it's Sikowitz in the window seat, Robbie next to him, then Vega, then André._

 _"You tired?" Beck asks me. I think about it, and realize I'm yawning like I didn't sleep in 100,000,000 years. "Yeah." I sleepily reply. He goes into his schoolbag, and pulls out some sleeping pills. "Here." He says, handing me the pills, and some water. "Thanks." I say, then down the pills, and chase them with water. I lay my head on Beck's shoulder, but as I'm falling asleep, it slips to his chest._

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

 _She's sleeping. She's adorable. She's gonna kill me if she heard my last thought. Her head slips down to my chest, which, I'm kinda embarrassed to say, turns me on. It's not just that, though. It's also the slow rising and falling of her chest. I sound so sappy right now, but it's true. Jade's cousin, I forget his name, noticed I was blushing a little, because he said "Hey, why you blushing? Also, what's your name again?" "Beck. My name's Beck. What's yours?" "Roman." he replies. 'Such an interesting name' I think to myself. I look over to him, and he's texting someone. The person he's texting obviously is very funny, because he's giggling a little, and smiling, too._

 ** _Roman's P.O.V._**

 _I'm texting Jennifer, my friend. She's telling me about her stupid, insane, crazy, and in the nicest terms, mentally ill, brother. "He got his head stuck in the railing, and his hands were tied together!" Jennifer texts. She's pretty much my best friend. I look over to Jade, and then I notice she's sleeping._

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

 _I'm having the best dream Ive had in a long time. It's a sex dream. Rough sex. The one where sometimes, it hurts to walk the next day. It sounds like something that no one would like, but it's awesome._

 _It's my favourite._

* * *

 **AN: If this gets 3 reviews in the next 4 weeks, I'll continue, and if it doesn't? I'll still update but WAY less. Also, please read my other fanfic, Victorious in A Storm.**

 **~Fallon~**


	2. AN: Please Read

**Sorry I didn't upload in a while! I, for some reason, had no inspiration for chapter plots. I just wanna** **apologize, and say I'll be uploading new chapters roughly every 1 or 2 weeks. Thanks for reading my stories and reviewing, favouriting, and adding it to your notifications list.**

 **I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am for not uploading a lot. I can and will do better.**

 **~Fallon~**


	3. Karaoke and crushes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or The Pretty Reckless, or karaoke.**

 _Jade's POV_

 _I wake up to Beck shaking me, saying we landed. I got up, and went with the rest of the group. We got our stuff, and left (_ **AN: I don't know how airplanes work, seeing as how I never went on one. I'm not normal, I know!** _) We go to Sikowitz's beach house, where we would be staying._

 _We look around. "There's at least 10 guest rooms" Sikowitz says. We look around, and, sure enough, there is. Beck and I decide to share a room, while cat got the room across the hall, and Roman next to her. Next to us was Andre, and at the end, Robbie. Last, and least, Vega. She chose the room next to Sikowitz._

 _We watch TV for the next few hours. At around 12 am, Sikowitz randomly pops out from behind the kitchen counter, and yells "DINNER'S READYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Dude, if we wanted dinner, we would've eaten like 5 hours ago!" I yell at our insane teacher. "No need to be a negative Nancy!" Sikowitz says._

 _The next day:_

 _I hate the part of the morning where I have to wake up! I really do! "Babe. Wake up!" Beck says, kissing my hair. I say, "Fine." I only get up in the mornings for you anyways. I go into the bathroom, and put on a green long sleeve, with a black skirt, and fishnets underneath. I look in the mirror, and realize something. I STILL LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! I LOVE TO FUCKING CURSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING? I put on purple eyeshadow, dark lipstick, did my eyebrows, filed my nails put on 3 bracelets, a choker, and a locket. On one side of it, it was a picture of me and Beck. On the other side, it was a pic of me and Cat. The 2 most important people in my life. I leave the bathroom, and go with Beck down to the living room, and watch Full House. Yes, you read that right. Jade likes watching Full House. Don't tell anyone._

 _A few minutes Vega comes out. "Hey. Why are you sharing a room?" She asks. So_ naïve! It'll be soo much fun ruining that for her! "Hey guys. Anyone else really wanna sing?: Andre says, coming down the stairs. I think for a second, then come to the realization that I do, in fact, wanna sing. "How would y'all like to go to karaoke?" Sikowitz says, piping up from behind the kitchen counter, just like last night. We walk over, and guess what we find? A SLEEPING BAG! He spent the night in the kitchen. That's our insane teacher Sikowitz for ya.

We all go to the nearest karaoke place. "Next on our list, we have Jade West and Cat Valentine." The stupid MC with a bad haircut says. Cat and I walk up on to the stage. "What-" "You make me wanna die by the pretty reckless." I say, cutting him off.

Take me I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better when the sun goes down

I had everything

Opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

Then your eyes

Your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

Taste me drink my soul

Show me all the things that I shouldn't know

When there's a blue moon on the rise

I had everything

Opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

Then your eyes

Your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes

Everything in your eyes

Your eyes

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

I would die for you my love

My love

I would lie for you my love

My love (You make me wanna die)

I would steal for you my love

My love (You make me wanna die)

And I would die for you my love, my love

We'll burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes

I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die.

A little later, we go home.

Nobody's pov

they order pizza, watch every episode of Full House (except for season 6 episode 16. When they asked why Jade skipped it. Jade just said "Charles.") They eat pizza, and around 1 am-ish, they go to sleep.

Beck's POV

"Night." Jade says, crawling on the bed, laying her head on my chest, throwing her leg across mine, and wrapping her arms loosely around my neck. Every time I asked about why she does that, she always replays with "I like the sound of your heartbeat. It's a slow and steady pace, like a lullaby, but it won't work for most people." I wrap my arms securely around her waist, kiss the top of her head, and mumble a "Goodnight." to her. She starts quietly snoring, witch gets me to chuckle a little bit, seeing as how people snore when they breathe through their mouth, and they do that when their nose is too stuffed to breathe through there, but Jade always blew her nose. I slowly join the sleeping beauty in the marvellous thing that is 10 thousand times better with Jade, known as sleep. Don't tell Jade I called her Sleeping Beauty. She'll call me a sap. I know she secretly loves it, though she'll never admit it.

Tori's POV

I lay down on the bed, and sigh to myself. You see, I have this big crush or Beck. I know she's Jade's guy but I really don't care. I can get any guy I wanted, but for some reason, not Beck. No matter what I do, and even Northridge girls have hit on him, he always says the same thing. "No. Ok? I love Jade with all my heart, so stop hitting on me." I just don't get what Jade has that I don't! I grab my PearPad, and double check soundproofing on the room. I strip out of my clothes, grab my vibrator from my bag, and go to RedTube. I scroll through my recommendations list, and find a guy that looks like Beck fucking a girl that looks like me. I click it, and grab my earbuds.

Andre's POV

I'm walking over to Tori's room, to grab my song sheets, witch Tori borrowed. I pass by Beck and Jade's room, and hear a bit of snoring. I open the door to see pure Bade. It's adorable, but I'm never gonna tell them I saw it. In the hall, I look in the living room to see Sikowitz and Roman watching a show. "What show you watching?" I ask. "She got you a high. One of Jade's favourites growing up. It ran from 1975 to 2010." Roman said. "That's pretty impressive." It's pretty impressive Jade would like a show that old. I go back on my way to Tori's room, and knock on the door. No answer. "Tori. Can I open the door?" No answer. I assume she's sleeping, and decide not to wake her up and bug her. I'll bug her later.

Sikowitz's POV

"This is definitely an iterating show." I say, sipping a coconut, while Veronica explains to her best friend Lisa her crush on Lisa's brother, Chris, while he explains to Veronica's brother, Shane, Chris's crush on Veronica. 35 years of teenage drama. Most 39 year old men like me won't like that, but I do for some reason.

 **That's chapter 2 for ya! Ever since the last chapter was released, I spent like 30 min on this every day, but only got like 2 or 3 words down. Finally, I sat down, and typed this whole motherfucking thing up. Hope you liked it. Please please please tell me what you thought of it, and some ideas of chapter 3, because I have like 0 inspiration. Thank you if you do give some ideas.**

 **~Fallon~**


	4. old TV shows and the beach

**How many times do I need to mention how I don't own shit? I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! On with that. I didn't really add Roman in the last chapter except for the end, and 90% of words that just don't belong in the sentence are autocorrect. The other 10% are because I'm writing my stories at 1 or 2 a.m. on a school night.**

 _Next day_

 _Jade's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to hear the theme song of my favourite childhood show playing in the living room, but Beck's arm is practically pinning me down, and he's dead asleep. I decide to grab a pillow, and, carefully, slide under his protective arms and put the pillow in my place. I put on something decent enough to be seen in, put my hair into a horsie ponytail, and put on just enough make-up to hide the bags under my eyes, and the bruises on my cheek. I look over to Beck one last time, before softly kissing his lips, then getting up, and going downstairs._

 _I sit myself down on the couch, next to Roman. "Why did you use my weakness against me?" I sleepily yell at him, witch obviously won't get my point across because my eyes are only half open, and I can't stop yawning. Roman chuckles, and gets up to make me some coffee. "Thanks." I say while grabbing a pillow and hugging it. I put my feet up, and sing the theme song._

 _"_ She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs

You can't deny your looking for the sunset

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

It's the search for the time before it leaves without you

Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?

What's this about? I figured love would shine through

We've lost romance this world has turned so see through

Open your mind, believe it's going to come to

Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs

You can't deny your looking for the sunset

What's this about? I figured love would shine through

We've lost romance this world has turned so see through

Open your mind, believe it's going to come to

Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you

She's got you high

She's got you high

She's got you high."

Beck comes down, looking like a little kid and someone took his candy from him. He sits down next to me, and I quickly abandon the pillow for him. "So you'd rather be down here with me. And your cousin. And our teacher, than in the bedroom, with just me?" he asks. "Down here, we have one of the best TV shows ever. Up in our room, we just have our laptops and phones." He thinks about it for a few seconds, then shrugs. "I give up." He says. We just focus on the show. Throughout the few hours we watch the show before everyone else gets up, I quote the show multiple times.

Beck's P.O.V.

"I know YOU don't like him. But he's such a dream, and you'd know what I'd mean if he wasn't your brother!" Jade and Veronica from 1981 say simultaneously. I start to wonder how many hours a day she spent watching this show growing up. A few minutes later, Tori comes down smelling like the all-too-familiar scent of sex.

Jade's P.O.V

Vega comes down, smelling like sex. She MUST shower, seeing as how it's NOT acceptable for you to walk around smelling like that. If Beck and I had a dime for every time we had to shower because of that, you'd be here, and we'd be on a yacht! "Vega. Shower. Now. Nobody. I repeat, nobody, wants to smell your cum." I say. Sikowitz looks at me for a few seconds, then states "Oh, so that's the awful smell Ive smelled for the past 8 hours." like it's the most normal thing in the world. Vega looks at all of us like we're crazy, then runs back upstairs. A few seconds later, we hear the shower running. "Why's Tori in the bathroom?" Andre says. We completely ignore him and continue to watch the show.

A little later, we decide to go to the beach. I look through my bags, and realize something. I didn't pack a swimsuit. "Why you taking so long?" Cat asks. "I forgot my swimsuit." I say. "You can borrow mine." Tori says. She grabs a white swimsuit then adds "It was a bit big for me, so it should be good for you." I look at it, then at my chest. It's about 2 cup sizes too small, but I'm willing to try it on. A few minutes later, I step out, look in the mirror, then say, "This is definitely too small." "Looks just right." Andre says, getting a look from all of us. The top barely covers my nipples, and the bottom looks like a thong.

We go to the beach, but I just stay on the towel, in fear of the material moving, and exposing myself. I cross my legs, sit up, and make sure my book is covering my chest. A few hours later, we go home, and watch She's got you high until we pass out on the couch. That was a fun day.

 **that's the fastest I've ever written a fanfic or anything for that matter. I know I said I need ideas for this chapter, and I'm pretty sure Im gonna need them for future chapters. Also, I'm gonna screw the idea of 2 week long breaks, and make it however long I want!**

 **~Fallon~**


	5. Pricy dinners

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I really need to say it again? Fine. I don't own Victorious. Yet.**

 _Jade's P.O.V._

 _I'm barely asleep, but I'm already dreaming. And it's not a good one._

 _Jade's Dream_

 _"Dad. Please. Stop." I barely make out with my bloody nose. If you wonder why I'm having this dream, I'll cut to the chase. My dad abuses me. Long story short, the dream ends like all of them. I'm beaten to death._

 _Beck's P.O.V. (Not Jade's dream.)_

 _Jade's tossing and turning and tossing, and I don't care if a said that phrase wrong. She only does this when something not good is happening in the dream. I decide to end the bad dream for the night. (Or I hope for the night.) I gently turn her over on her side, and kiss behind her ear, at her pulse point, knowing it'll wake her up, without her yelling, and she'll go back to sleep quickly, as apposed to the other method, that keeps her up. The method is extremely simple, but I get yelled at for the next few hours. I just plug her nose until she shoots up, out of bed, and yells. Jade wakes up, and, like all the other nights we have together when she's tired, she acts like a 5 year old. "I'm tired. Lemmie sleep baby." She murmurs, pouting. I chuckle and whisper "At least you won't have a bad dream." She thinks for a few seconds, then shrugs, and goes back to sleep. I go to sleep, like everyone else._

 _The next day_

 _Jade's P.O.V._

 _We were lazy, and decided to stay on the couch, and play Truth Or Dare. "Jade," Robbie says "Who did you date before Beck?" I look at Andre, and remember the 9 months we were dating. Yes, you read that right. Jade West and Andre Harris were dating. Cat completely shipped it, and even came up with 'Jandre' I sigh. "Andre." I say, burying my face in my hands. Everyone except Cat, Beck, and, of course, Andre stare at me. As a payback, I say "Robbie, truth or dare?" He, for some reason, thinks truth is safer. "Who did you loose your virginity to?" I say. "I didn't." Robbie says sheepishly, despite the fact that we would be shocked if he said a girl's name._

 _We continue playing until we all get hungry. "Let's go to a fancy restaurant I found online! It's called_ _La Placita_ _!"Cat chirps, bouncing. "Ya know, that doesn't sound too bad right now." I say._

 _We go up to our rooms to get changed, and most important, look more human in my case. I go into the bathroom with: A strapless bra, a black sleeveless shirt that cuts off literally just 1 or 2 centimetres below the bottom of the bra, making my belly button visible, along with the rest of my stomach, a bodycon miniskirt, a pair of black shorts that cover just the necessary- the underwear, which is the reason I have it. So nobody can see my underwear. I have my makeup kit, and finally, a pair of black high heels. I put everything on, do my make up, and go back to the living room._

 _Next to come down is Cat. She was wearing a dress that was sorta pink, but also sorta purple. She has white high heels, making her about 5"4. She had extremely light make- up, with just some neutral pink eyeshadow, and light, sparkly, pink lipgloss, compared to my extremely noticeable black eyeshadow, and purple lipstick._

 _Next is Tori. And they say girls take too long! She's wearing a green cold shoulder dress that went down to her mid calf, with blue flats. She has on light make-up, but this time, purple._

 _We sit on the couch for about 5 minutes. "Where are they?" Cat squeaks, breaking the silence. "They went to the tanning salon, so they can look more like Andre." I reply sarcastically. "We should go too!" Cat says. I wonder why I didn't break one of her limbs yet. Out of nowhere, all the boys jump out form behind, and at first, I'm not scared. A pair of cold tan hands snake around my neck, and grab on tightly. In a horror movie, this is when we say good bye to a character, so I immediately try to stop them. I suddenly feel his hot breath on my ear, and he whispers "I thought you weren't afraid of anything." It takes me a few seconds, then I yell "Beck! Never freak me out ever again!" Threateningly. He must have gotten the message, because he apologizes, and helps me off the couch._

 _We get in the car, and go to the restaurant. We eat crazy expensive food that we'd never eat on a normal day, considering how the total price was racked up to a costly $250. In order to pay it, we agree that we each pay for our own meal. After the meal, we go back to the beach house._

 **So I know this isn't much, but I really wanted to update, and I had to read like 20 fanfics to get inspiration for this one. I wanted extremely badly to add these 2 twists in the story, but like I said, I have had to read 20 fanfics to get this. At least my writer's block isn't AS bad.**

 **~Fallon~**


	6. Bade smut Kinky

**Disclaimer: I own Victorious. I time traveled back to 2011, drove from Hamilton, Canada, to Hollywood, gave Dan Schneider 2 dollars, and he gave me the show. In case there's an idiot out there reading this, I didn't actually time travel, I didn't give Dan $2, and I've never been to Hollywood, even though I want to. THE HOMES ARE HELLA PRICEY! Anyhow, all I could write was Bade smut, or Jori smut, or Jandré smut, (I don't know where I got Jori from. *Fake coughs*Wantin gtofuc kmygir lfrien dTayl or.*Fake coughs*) so I decided to make this chapter Bade smut. Proper, kinky Bade smut. Not that kinky is proper, but it isn't rushed like my first chapter of Victorious In A Storm is. Now that it's March Break, and has been for a week, now. Now that it's almost over, which I can't really use in this sentence, I can write more stories. Now that I've rambled and mentioned what I wanted to do with my girlfriend Taylor, I'm just gonna let you read the story. Or am I? Yes. Yes I am. This chapter ain't meant for innocent people. This is rated ® for a reason.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

 _Beck and I immediately get into more comfy clothes. We all play Never Have I Ever for a bit. Everyone except me and Beck decide to go to the beach. I look over to Beck for a quick second, then notice how uncomfortable he looks. Once they all start getting ready, I get a text._

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Beck**

 **19,5,24? Please?**

 _I chuckle, then reply._

 **To: Beck**

 **From: Jade**

 **Awww. Does my hot, sexy, horny boyfriend want to fuck me? Does he need to be hosed down with my firm, round ass? Does he wanna cum all over my tits? Does he wanna have his face buried in my dripping wet pussy and cunt? Does he want his Jade on her knees in front of him, sucking him off?**

 _I have a satisfied grin on my face, that is, until I look up to Beck's extremely convincing warm, chocolate coloured, puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He whispers, huskily, in my ear. I shiver a bit, with goosebumps erupting all over my skin. I feel my core heating up, and when he whispers "I'll go so fucking rough on you, you'll have bruises on your juicy ass, and hurt to sit the next day." I have no choice but to start hardcore making out with him. I love it when he spanks my ass and pussy. I also love it when he smacks my rack. I fucking love the pain. I love to be either on top, or on all fours. If it doesn't cause pain, I probably won't like it. Most girls like dicks a bit bigger than average, with "bit" being the key word here. Beck is more than twice the size of "average", being almost 14 inches big._

 _"Alright. We're going now." I hear Cat say, coming around the corner, to go through the side door. "Lil' Red, they're too busy sucking each other's face and, by the looks of it, tongues off to hear us." They all leave, so we go up to our room._

 _Exactly 2 seconds after we close the door, I feel Beck slamming me against it, shoving his legs between mine, and his tongue down my throat. I weave my fingers through his thick hair, grinding against him, trying to get rid of a bit of the hot feeling surging between my legs. I'm a moaning, grinding mess, with my back pressed against the door, being held up by only Beck's body, so if he unhooked my legs from his waist, and stepped back, I'd fall. At one point, he moves his hot, wet mouth over to my jaw, sucking, hard, as if to say "Jade's my girl" despite everyone knowing that by now. His hand slips under my shirt, and moves my bra, rubbing, pinching, and tugging at my boob, making me arch my back, shoving more of my tits into his palm. He picks me up, and then slams me onto the bed. I immediately flip us, with me on top. I feel his hands move over to not so discreetly squeeze, and vigorously shake my ass, getting me to moan. I begin grinding into him once again, and mummer "So motherfucking damn good." against his lips. He takes my jeggings off, along with his shirt. He begins spanking my ass, causing me to- well, moan is an understatement. Scream out of pleasure is more like it. I'm nowhere close to quiet. Or normal volume. He continues to spank me, until my moans and screams get really high pitched, and sound like "BeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckBECK!" Whenever I do that, it means I'm gonna cum, and when I start shaking, you know everyone on the block can hear us fucking._

 _At that point, he stops, flips us over, and starts to move south, to my soaking wet lower lips. I flip us over, and straddle his face, with his arms going around my thighs to get me to the right height. He starts licking my clit, moving his tongue back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and I notice his cock poking up, so I take off his pants, and boxers, and start moving my hand up, and down. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I'm seriously close to cumming, but what finally pushes me over the edge is when Beck sticks his tongue into my cunt, rentlessly penetrating me, with his left thumb rubbing my clit, and his right spanking the shit out of my ass. "BECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECK!" I moan and yell, grinding into his face, while he squirts his load all over my tits. I move off him, and collapse next to him. I try to catch my breath, but Beck, being the horny teenage boy he is, just has to lick all the cum off my tits. He squirted a lot of cum, so I knew I was gonna be teased for a while. I decide I can put up with the teasing, and dig my fingers into his hair, that being the only way I can get my waves of pleasure out._

 _About 10 minutes later, he decides he licked all the cum off, and begins to make out with me. I flip us, so I'm on top, once again. I move down to his hard pulsing member. I guess all my moaning and screaming his name over and over again does have a purpose. I wrap my mouth around him, sucking, moving up and down, up and down. He bucks his hips up, shoving more of his penis into my mouth, and I'm happy to deepthroat him. I also love the feeling of being choked. He holds my head there for a few seconds, then releases his tight grip. I move my tongue to make invisible patterns along his joystick, while humming a tune none of us know. I hear his animalistic grunts get louder, and louder, meaning he's about to cum. "I'm gonna cum, you dirty slut, and you'd better swallow it." He says, or rather, groans. I forgot something. I also love being called a whore and a slut. I deepthroat him once again, knowing the sounds of me gagging will get him off more. He holds my head in place while he shoots his load._

 _I move back up, my mouth reconnecting with his. He begins spanking my now red ass, hard. I moan loudly, causing his boner to grow. I decide I've had enough with the foreplay, and line him up with my dripping wet centre, sinking down. "Fuck!" Beck cusses, throwing his head back. "I fucking love the way you feel." I moan, moving up and down on top of him, my hands finding balance by placing them on his tanned, by now, sweaty, chest. I continue riding his erect, throbbing hard cock, while he thrusts into my dripping wet hole. He spanks my ass even more, and gets up to an angle so he can latch his mouth on my left breast. He uses his hand that isn't spanking my ass to rub, pinch, and occasionally smack my right breast. By now, the only thing I can do is close my eyes, grip tightly onto his hair, pushing him closer, moan over and over again, "Beckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeck.", and writhe, and buck my chest and hips. My moans get louder, and higher pitched, and I begin to shake._

 _I cum, coating his cock in my warm, sticky juice. He shoots his cum up into me, and this is the part where I say "Hallelujah birth control pills!" in my head. Well, I would, if I could focus on anything except André at the door. He turns a bright crimson red, turns around, closes the door, locks it, and we hear André yell "Don't go up to Beck and Jade's room. Lil' Red, don't even think about it." I get off him, and lay down next to him. "What do you wanna do now?" I ask. "Doggie style, bitch." I let out a tiny, barely audible moan, because of his uncharacteristic role of dominance. I get on all fours, and feel him teasing me, toying with my entrance using his hard dick. He pulls my hair, thrusting into me. I immediately notice how my hands won't be able to support my upper body, so I go onto my forearms, while Beck pulls my hair, and rentlessly penetrates me with his 14 inches. His hand moves over to my hard nipples, pinching, tugging, then slapping both of them. His hand then moves over to my clit, rubbing it, hard, creating a delicious friction. At one point, it all becomes too much, and I just give up on keeping my upper body up. I slam my face in the pillows, while screaming and moaning his name over and over again._

 _We both cum, once again. We continue fucking eachother for, well, who knows how long. All I know is that when we were done, we were coated in sweat, and it looks like we just covered ourselves in oil, and my voice was hoarse. We decide to just go to sleep, after I check the time. We fucked for almost 7 hours straight. It's now 10:30, so we just go to sleep, naked. Beck decides to spoon me, but about an hour later, he gives up on sleeping the way most couples sleep, and lays down on his back. I climb on top of him, getting into our usual sleeping position. One of my legs thrown across both of his, and my arms loosely around his neck. His arms loosely around my waist. We don't give a damn about what anyone will say tomorrow, knowing it'll be along the lines of "What were you doing last night?"_

* * *

 **AN: I wrote this at 2 in the morning, drinking root beer, listening to I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. I wrote hertrosexual smut while listening to a girl on girl song. Please review, because they keep me alive.**

 **~Fallon~**


	7. Jade's dark secret

**Sorry about no updates! I had this saved onto my desktop, for me to work on for almost a month now, but I only now decided to finish the chapter. That's the kind of idiot who writes these stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. End of discussion. Dan, if you're reading this, can all the Victorious fanfic writers own it? Please? We'll keep the show going. We'll have as much foot shit as you want. Maybe. I'm rethinking the last one.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

 _I wake up to everyone asking us what we were doing last night. "Polite answer, honest answer, or blunt, honest answer?" I ask. "All." Cat says. "The polite answer is we were doing stuff that makes kids. Honest answer is we were having sex. Blunt answer is we were fucking eachother for about 7 hours and my voice is still a bit hoarse." I say, ignoring everyone's stares._

 _We all get ready, and decide to go to karaoke, once again. Except for Sikowitz, who went to his friend's house_

 _I wear a black long sleeve, with the back composing of strings of the material, with ripped jeans, a black choker, my watch, and black combat boots. Cat wears a pink tank top, and denim shorts, with white sneakers. Tori wears a purple tank top, with blue tights._

 _"Alright. Next up, we have Jade West singing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood." I get up, go on stage, grab the mic, and sing._

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool-stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably

Dabbing on three dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh, and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh"

I finish the song, and go back to the table. They all stare at me, like this morning. "Yes, I listen to country. Get over it." I feel Beck's arm around me, so I snuggle into him. We resume eating our food, and then I get a text from my brother, Carlos.

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Carlos**

He's getting worse.

I reply as quickly as I can.

 **To: Carlos**

 **From: Jade**

Shit! He's not supposed to be back from his business trip till next Sunday… go to Nonna's house, and be prepared to stay there for couple days.

He responds almost immediately.

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Carlos**

Jade, I'm scared.

I frown, not out of anger, but out of sadness. I hate when he's scared.

 **To: Carlos**

 **From: Jade**

Text me when you get there. Hurry.

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Carlos**

Thanks Jade. You're the best sister anyone could want!

I smile a little, but you could still see that I was sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vega asks. "Nothing." I reply, trying my best to do my usual RBF. "Jade, we can see through that." André says. "Shit." I mutter. "What's wrong?" Vega asks again. 'Was is your dad?' Cat mouths. I subtly nod, or, I thought subtly. "Why were you nodding?" Robbie asks. "Cat asked me a question." I say, hoping they'll drop it. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Vega asks. Man, none of these bitches know when to stop, do they? "I really don't." I say.

A little later, we go back to the beach house. We sit down on the couch, and in the middle of the movie, Cat quietly whispers, "Is Carlos ok?" I nod once again. André pauses the movie, turns to me, then says "Jade, you're not allowed to leave this place until you tell us what happened."

I snuggle closer to Beck, take a few deep breaths, to prevent waterworks, and do the weird thing known as showing emotions or vulnerability.

"So, my dad abuses me pretty damn badly, and when I'm not around, he takes it out on my little brother, Carlos. He goes on a lot of business trips, and this one was supposed to go from last Tuesday to next Sunday, but for some reason he came home early. He always blames every little thing, weather it being his alcohol addiction, or getting fired, or being rejected by yet another girl, on me. Since I'm not there, Carlos got hurt. I just told him to go to our Nonna's house, and stay there for a couple days."

I say, getting mixed reactions from everybody. I hear my phone make the little ringtone sound, letting me know I got a text message.

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Carlos**

I'm at Nonna's house, however, I had to run, and I think my leg me be broken.

I smile, not that he got hurt, but because I got out of the house and to Nonna's so quickly.

 **To** : **Carlos**

 **From: Jade**

I'm glad you're at Nona's, and I hope your leg gets better.

To: Jade

From: Carlos

Thanks Jade. I literally have no clue whatsoever what the actual frickin hell I'd do without you.

We finish watching the movie, but we all felt the elephant in the room. The one I'll never wanna talk about.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the instalment. I'm sorry this chapter's so depressing, but in one of the earlier chapters, I mentioned Jade's father abusing her, and I wanted to elaborate more on it, plus we never really see any of Jade's life on the show, so it's a bit of a Fill-In-The-Blank situation. Sorry about not updating in almost a month, but hey, there's "A Bade Easter". Please go check that one out if you didn't already, and don't ask what the cover image is, because I really don't know.**

 **~Fallon~**


	8. Cat's disturbing reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'm back with another update abnormally soon, and I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days. Now that that's out of the way, at the end of May, I'm gonna be starting Victorious In A Storm back up, and probably changing the name to Victorious Smut collection. So I won't update that much. Y'all came for the story, but I love the sound of my keyboard. Even though I have my headphones on. One of the ear pieces aren't on though.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

 _A little later, we all go to bed. Cat walks with us into our room for some reason, and sits down on the small couch. We pretend she's not here, and get changed in the bathroom. However, Cat just stays on the couch. We keep acting like she's not here, but she stays even after we turn off the lights, and climb into bed. About 15 to 20 minutes later, she's still there, sitting on the couch. I turn on the light, and sit up. "Alright Cat. Sit on the bed." Beck says. Cat does so abnormally obediently, as if something bad would happen if she didn't._

 _I sit next to her, and put my arm around her, or try. She flinches away, as if I was gonna hit her. "What's wrong, Cat?" I ask her. She buries her face into my shoulder, and murmurs "Steven." My eyes widen in pure horror. "When?" I ask. "At the beach a few days ago. The past couple of nights, I was in either Tori's room, or Robbie's." She says, her voice laced with terror. "Hold up. Who's Steven?" Beck asks, confused. I look up at him, and tell him._

 _"One day, maybe 3 or 4 years ago, Cat and I were at the beach, with our other friend Alithia. We didn't care about what anyone was doing, but that was out mistake. When Alethia went to go to the bathroom, this crazy boy named Steve tried to rape us. I got him off Cat, but that meant I was gonna be raped. I almost was, but Alithia came back. Ever since then, whenever Cat and I are alone, Steven is almost guaranteed to be there. Somehow, in Miami,_ 2,339 miles away, he was here." I say, shaking.

"Oh shit." Beck says. "No cussing. There's a Cat here!" I remind Beck. We talk for a bit, and Cat ends up crashing on the couch, seeing as how we wouldn't be able to move if all 3 of us were in the bed.

The next day, we and our lame asses go to Karaoke. We don't preform, just watch.

That lasted about 40 minutes.

"Next up we have Jade West, who's looking very pretty I may add." Beck gives him a confused look. "What song?" He asks me. "London Bridge by Fergie." I say. "So you think Fergie is best?" The MC asks. "No. Nicki Minaj is best, but Fergie is pretty good." The background music starts playing and other voice starts singing, and I join it.

"Oh, shit (oh, shit, oh, shit)

Oh, shit (oh, shit, oh, shit)

Oh, shit (oh, shit, oh, shit)

Are you ready for this?

Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit

Oh

It's me

Fergie

The Pen!

Polow

(Fergie, Ferg, what's up baby?)

When I come to the club, step aside (oh shit)

Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (oh shit)

VIP, 'cause you know I gotta shine (oh shit)

I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time (oh shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (oh shit)

Back to back, drop it down real low (oh shit)

I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a hoe (oh shit)

'Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go (oh shit)

How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like

London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like-" I drop for a second, so I'm balancing on my feet, otherwise sitting for a second, then standing back up.

"How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like

London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like

Drinks start pouring

And my speech start slurring

Everybody start looking real good

That Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose

Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)

It's like every time I get up on the dude

Paparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm like, get up out my face

Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace

My lips make you wanna have a taste

You got that, I got the bass

How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like-" I drop again, then get back up.

"London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like

How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like

London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like

Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do

Me like a bullet type, you know they coming right

Fergie like 'em long time, my girls support 'em, right?

Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do

Me like a bullet type, you know they coming right

Fergie like 'em long time, my girls support 'em, right?

Another A-T-L

Cali callabo

Fergie and Polow

When I come to the club, step aside (oh shit)

Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (oh shit)

VIP, 'cause you know I gotta shine (oh shit)

I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time (oh shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (oh shit)

Back to back, drop it down real low (oh shit)

I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho (oh shit)

'Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go (oh shit)

How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like

London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like

How come every time you come around

My London, London Bridge wanna go down, like

London, London, London

Wanna go down like

London, London, London

Be going down like."

I sing. We all go back after that, and watch Full House, like the lazy asses we are. Cat, Beck and I have decided we're just gonna keep in out of our minds, unless it happens again. I mean, I am obviously gonna try to make sure Cat's safe, but I won't go full lock-down on her. Yet.

Yet another elephant in the room. Two more and it'll be too crowded to move.

* * *

 **So there you go. I hope you like it. Just to make it clear, I actually do think Nicki Minaj is Queen, and not Cardi B, but Fergie is pretty good. Sorry about another sad chapter, but I need some juiciness in this story. Sorry about not really including the other characters, but I've always been curious about Jade, Cat and Beck's friendship. I feel as though, in a parallel universe, Cat is Beck and Jade's kid. There you go.**

 **~∑øπFallon∑øπ~**


	9. Music Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Bade, unfortunately. Look at me being productive! I was at a friend's house Friday night, so I couldn't upload. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V. (Like usual)**

 _This is becoming a pretty freaky trip quickly. One day we were thinking we could escape or problems for Winter Break, but the next, fucking Steven rapes Cat, and my little brother is beaten._

 _"Babe, wake up." Beck says, nudging me a bit. "What?" I yell in my sleepy voice. "Babe, guess what day it is tomorrow?" He asks me. "I don't know. Lemmie check." I grab my phone, and check. "Tomorrow is December 24, your point?" He looks at me like I have three heads, and then it finally clicks. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Your point?" I ask him. He sighs, and shakes his head. "How do you not like Christmas?" "He asks in disbelief. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I don't make a big deal over it." I say, still tired. "Eh, Wanna go eat?" Beck asks me. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I say._

 _A burrito without beef, because beef makes me puke, and salty french fries is my lunch. Beck has a_ tostada, and Cat has a salad. André has some eggs, while Vega has pizza. Robbie and Sikowitz eat pancakes.

We decide to go to a music festival, so we are all now crammed into the tiny car, and guess what? Vega spilled her coffee, so there was one less seat. I ended up sitting on Beck's lap, however I have very poor blood circulation, and I can't move when I'm on his lap. If you can't figure it out, you're innocent minded. If you can, you're dirty minded, and join the club.

The main theme was punk-pop, which is a thing by the way. We listen to a bunch of different bands, but my favourite was Avril Lavigne, and Halestorm.

While all of us are going to all the different shops to look around, and I remember I got nothing for Beck, or Cat. I look through a shop, and find the Jackpot for Beck. A Good Charlotte backpack, binder, and a pin with writing saying "Since 1996" on it. I immediately buy it, and also get 20 pages to put in it. I get all of their autographs on the paper, and go back to the car. I put the bag in the trunk, where nobody will look.

I look around once again, and find an Avril Lavigne purse. I notice they also have Avril Lavigne notebooks, so I grab one for me, and one for her. I find Avril and she signs the cover of the books, and I go back to the car. I put a black bag over my stuff so nobody can find it.

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

 _I need to find the perfect gifts for Jade and Tori. I go a little off the normal route, to where they have hip hop and rap. I immediately notice Nicki Minaj, AKA the rap icon. I buy a binder, and get the cover signed. I find Halestorm backpacks, and get that signed. I get a pink plastic bag over it, so nobody can see it._

 _Next up is Tori. I find Katy Perry stuff, but don't even bother getting it signed. I put it into the bag, and put it in the trunk._

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

 _What was that band Jade likes a lot? Not Halestorm, but… THE PRETTY RECKLESS! I get a purse and also got it signed._

 _Next is André. I see a keyboard notebook, and a sticker saying, "_ My grandma's lost her mind." I chuckle to myself, and buy it for him.

A green bag is what I put it into, and add it to the bags in the trunk. Jade gets up, so I can sit down, then she sits right back down on my lap.

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

 _I sit down on his lap and wait. We all agreed to be back in the car by 3:30, and it was already 3:25. I get a text from Roman_

 **To: Jade**

 **From: Roman**

 _Hey Jade. Remember this?_

Happy llama,

sad llama,

mentally disturbed llama,

super llama,

drama llama,

big fat mama llama.

I laugh hysterically, while Beck tries to calm me down. When I was younger, I would do it all the time.

I text back

 **To: Roman**

 **From: Jade**

And don't forget the uni-llama!

Everyone gets back to the car, and we go home.

I guess it won't be too bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm happy I managed to write this in only 30 minutes. Told you I'll try to update often.**

 **¥~Fallon~¥∑**


	10. Sorry (2)

**Hey. I didn't upload, and if you actually DO care about this series, I'm sorry.**

 **For about half of the time, we had no internet. The times when my house did was when I couldn't be there. Another reason was a friend of mine had a heart attack, so I was making sure they're ok. Plus, I wrote something on a test that I shouldn't have, and it's slightly disturbing, so now all the teachers think there's something wrong with me. So I needed to clear that up, and I'm working on my YouTube series. I'm gonna try to post, say, every weekend or every other weekend. Over the summer, I'll obviously have more time, so I'll try (Try is the key word here) to post every 2-3 days. Also, let me know: Short posts more often or long posts less often?**

 **I'm probably gonna post pone this series till mid June, where I can have more of a focused mind, and less cluttered with worry.I'm trying to come up with less depressing subjects for Winter Break, but as you can tell, it's kinda hard.**

 **I hope y'all can understand. If you can't, that's not really my problem. I only made this post because a friend of mine that I can't see that much,reads my fanfics, and that's how she knows I'm still alive. She texted me asking "U still alive? Or did you get hit by a bus?", so I made this.**


	11. Another smut chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

 **Hello. It's been a while. I am sorry I didn't update, if you actually enjoy my content. Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I figured y'all were bored of karaoke and the beach. I also decided to put an end to the depressingness. Before you say anything, I know depressingness isn't a word. My friend wrote this while I fell asleep (In the middle of watching The Ring). Hope you enjoy. Once again, sorry bout not uploading. Another ® rated one. Also, I'm really sorry about no updates. I read a very disturbing fanfic, and I had to take a break from for a bit. Anyhow, I was going through my inbox, and I saw someone followed/favourited this story, so it motivated me to finish this story, cuse my friend didn't.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

I'm waken up abnormally early by Beck. He doesn't give me a reason for disturbing my sleep, so I go get ready. I head downstairs, where Roman is packing up his things for some reason. "Hey Jade. My dad called saying I need to go back home for an emergency. I'll be back in 4 days." He tells me. He runs out, and texts me a little later, saying he's at the airport. As it turns out, our grandpa got into a car crash. Sad. But I can't go home. I go to my room, instead.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jade's looking through her phone, on TheSlap, once again. She goes through Beck's profile to make sure no girls messaged him, and noticed the picture as well as video from when we had the fight on who could get the most followers. He's laying on the hood of his car, looking fucking sexy. The shirt he was wearing showed his perfectly toned muscles, and the jeans low enough to show the top of his boxers. One hand was used to tangle his hair a little bit, while the other was used to hold himself up. Jade notices that her mouth is suddenly dry, but her pussy's wet like a lake.

 **To: Beck**

 **From:Jade**

Hey baby. I have a little surprise for u. Come to our room in 5.

 **To: Jade**

 **Form: Beck**

Ok babe. This surprise seems like it's gonna be good.

Jade puts on a black lingerie nightgown, and heels. The neck cut of it was so low, you could almost see her nipples, and the skirt was so high, you can see the bottom of her ass. The pale goth sits down on the bed with a leather belt, and waits.

"Hey babe. What-" He says, stopping when he notices Jade on the bed. 'That's a nice view' he thinks to himself. She stands up. 'That's even better' He thinks. She pushes him up against the wall, and kisses him roughly. He groans softly into her mouth, making Jade only get wetter. She slips her hand under his jeans, right against his semi-erect cock, still masked through his boxers, resulting in him groaning, again. He feels a small pit building in his stomach. He moves his hand in between Jade's thick thighs, right up to her juicy pussy. She moans, melting into Beck. He snakes his other hand around Jade's round hips, right to her firm ass. He gives it a hard smack. "Mmm, Beck." Jade moans loudly. She feels a pit forming in her stomach, as well. He continues spanking Jade. "Oh holy fucking shitty hell. Don't stop, please! That feels so goddamn nice! My god! Beck!" She moans and yells.

Beck takes this as the perfect opportunity to pick Jade up, and throw her on the bed. Jade obviously dominates him within seconds. She feels Beck spanking her ass again, building the pit in her stomach, making her pussy throb. She gets on all fours, knowing that'll be easier for him. Beck grabs the leather belt, and notices how heavy it is. "You sure? This is gonna hurt a lot." The tan boy says out of concern. "I fucking love pain." His sexy girlfriend responds. He begins spanking her ass. "Mmmm. Oh fuck. Shit Beck! That feels so nice! Beck BeckBeck Beck Beck Beck BECK!" She moans and yells, throwing her head back. He roughly grabs her breast, and asks "How much do you like this?" "Mmmm, Beck. I love it so much! Shit! You're so fucking good at it!" She responds while moaning and cussing. "How much do you like it, slut?" he asks again, pinching her nipple. "So much, Beck. So much that I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, BECK!" She moans, and yells as she releases her juices, which drip down from her pussy to the bed sheet, where Beck has decided to put his hands to catch it. He raises his hands up to his mouth to drink the cum, and Jade gets horny instantly, once again.

She decides to suck Beck off, just to see how long it wound take for him to cum. 'bout 20 seconds. Simply deep-throating, sucking his balls, and lightly smacking his cock got him to cum, all over Jade's face and large rack.

He gets on top of her, and starts roughly sucking on her left tit, while using his hands to play with the other. "Oh god! Beck!" She moans, bucking her chest. He alternates sides, getting Jade to wanna explode. He swirls his tongue in circles, making Jade buck a lot, shoving more of her large, full, beautiful breasts into his mouth. Every time she does that, Beck bites on her nipple, painfully.

A minute later, he moves down to her drenched cunt, and sucks harshly on her clit. She bucks her hips to the point where her back hurts. "Oh god!" She yells. He licks all over her dripping wet pussy, loving the taste. It's a sweet but tardy taste that dives him insane. At one point, he moves his hand up to her mouth, and she eagerly sucks each of his fingers until they were coated in her saliva. He shoves his now soaked fingers up her tight wet pussy, then taking them out partly, only to be shoved back in. "Oh my- fucking Jesus Christ Beck! Shit! Beck!" She yells as Beck continues finger fucking and eating her. The pit inside her stomach grows, and soon she's gonna cum. "Shit! Fucking shit BECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECK!" She yells. She cums hard, and Beck swallows it all. He moves up to connect Jade's mouth with his, while playing with her nipples, smacking and pinching the hard nubs.

Jade puts an end to all the foreplay, and rolls them over, so she's dominant. Jade slowly sinks down on Beck's throbbing, hard cock, moaning loudly while Beck digs his fingernails into her hips. Jade doesn't wanna go

back up, but when she does, sinking back down feels amazing. "Mmmm. Shit, Beck!" She continues to ride Beck's dick, until she collapses on Beck from exhaustion and her extremely hard orgasm.

They lay there, on the bed for about 10 minutes. Then they go and take a shower.

Beck pushes her against the wall, teasing her entrance with his semi erect cock, while pinning her hands above her head. "Beck, stop teasing me." Jade airily moans, getting too hot and bothered for her liking. Beck eyes her up and down, then whispers huskily into her ear, "Beg me." Jade moans out of slight frustration. "Please Beck. I fucking love your cock! My cunt is surely wet enough. Please please please!" She half begs half begging and moaning has got Beck's boner straining and begging for attention. He thrusts into her, letting go of his grip on her hands.

She scratches the shit out of Beck's back, making him groan loudly, as he has a pain fetish. Not nearly as much as Jade, but enough to get turned on by having his back roughly scratched, or if Jade digs her finger nails into his lower stomach, or his hard dick. He moves his dick out of her, and she whimpers from loss of contact. He grabs her by her hips and flips her over, so her back was toward him. He roughly shoves his monster-sized cock back into her dripping entrance. "Fuck! BECK!" Jade moans, while her beautiful breasts bounce up and down to the rhythm of Beck hammering his dick into her. "That's right slut. You don't moan any other name but mine. You got that, bitch?" Beck half groans, half says, pinching Jade's nipples into hard peaks, his breath hot on her ear.

"Oh mmm fuck… BECK!" Jade yells as she cums all over Beck's huge dick. Her walls clamping down on his cock triggers him to cum. Once again, Jade silently thanks birth control pills, while trying to regulate her breathing. Beck once again grabs her by her hips, to flip her over. The hunky teen then pinches the panting goth's nipples with one hand, using the other to travel down to her wet core, dipping a finger in, then two, then 3.

The tall girl once again melts into his body, while he uses the hand he once used to pinch her nipples to yank her hair. She scratches his back again. After a little bit, she cums again, and Beck's dick is poking out, and begging for attention, once again.

Jade flips them over, so Beck is against the wall, and Jade drops to her knees, with her petite hands enveloping his massive cock. She licks the side of his member, when wraps her mouth around his head. She sucks, and bobs her head, until he cums, in 4 thick, long, white ropes.

They're both exhausted, so they actually shower, then go downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: If I can, I'll try to upload tomorrow or the day after, but sorry about no uploads. I'm not gonna tell you the fanfic name, cuse it's downright disturbing. However, if someone PM's me, I'll tell them, but be warned.**

 **~ƒålløn~**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I started typing right after I uploaded the previous chapter, so I'm hoping I can upload this by 10:00pm EDT (Eastern Daylight Time) It's 3:00am EDT while I'm typing, and I'm gonna sleep soon.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

After a couple rounds of fucking eachother, we go downstairs. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone except me and Beck yells. We eat pancakes, with whipped cream, just because we can. "Hey, what were you doing for almost an hour in your room?" Cat asks. "Ummm. What are you talking about?" Beck asks, pretending to not know what she's talking about. "Seriously? Again?" Andre asks. "Yeah. What's so wrong with that?" I say, annoyed. "Whatever. Let's just eat." Vega says.

We finish eating, and we go sit on the couch. We watch Once Apon A Time **(A/N: I'm addicted to the show. Another reason I was absent from .)** until 2:00pm, when we finally open our gifts. Cat got me a Nicki Minaj (My favourite rapper) binder, and a Halestorm backpack. I got a The Pretty Reckless purse from Beck, a She's Got You High notebook from André, and a Once Apon A Time T-shirt from Roman.

The rest of us open our gifts, then we go out to Mandarin **(A/N: IDK if there is Mandarin in Florida, but in Ontario, where I live, there is one, and I absolutely love it.)** After that, we go to Karaoke Dokie, where I decide to sing Jump off 2007 by Nicki Minaj, even though it's almost 2019 **(A/N It's Christmas 2018)**

"Queens, Queens  
Ayo, Fendi this the jump off right here, nigga

It's Minaj, little mama, get a taste of the hot sauce  
Itty bitty, real pretty, but I'm not soft.  
I beat bitches with the heat like I'm Scott Storch  
In the ocean is where they gettin' dropped off  
All I wanna do is party  
Rock some Ed Hardy, at Forty-Forty (40/40 Club)  
You arrive, when it just get started  
I come through at 2, and I don't get carded (haha)  
Excuse me, I had to beg ya pardon  
Mami ya flow sick, my flow's retarded  
Cause you can take something and you won't be sick  
But um, I can't help my retarded shit  
Cause my flow stupid, wheelchair bound  
Take the small bus all year round  
That bitch pop out with a helmet on her head  
Bottle of new meds, a good pair of Keds

Where my chicks  
All my girls that'll transport bricks  
Got some MAC lip gloss on ya lips  
Keep a real good jean on ya hips  
You can get it  
And to my dudes  
If you keep a good bitch in ya crew  
And you rock a good hood, fuck a suit  
And you got a little tree on ya boot  
You can get it

Nicki and Dirty Money nigga, shit ya draws

When I count to three, hit the floor

Dang little mama, pick up ya jaw

That there's the Chevy, 64

You that bitch, I'm the boss

I'm a have my bodyguard, dust me off

Cause I think I might have some dirt on my shoulder

Call my nigga Light with the money green Rover

I'm the boss bitch pink links and the brinks

Rockin the corset, sip drinks in my minks

Call my nigga Gravy, that's the big baby

Tell him I said maybe he should bring the trey p

Already know these lames is gonna hate me

But um lately, it only motivate me

Want it with the squad, gotta come through me

Now hit the dance floor, nigga 1-2-3

Where my chicks

All my girls that'll transport bricks

Got some MAC lip gloss on ya lips

Keep a real good jean on ya hips

You can get it

And to my dudes

If you keep a good bitch in ya crew

And you rock a good hood, fuck a suit

And you got a little tree on ya boot

You can get it"

I sit back down at the table, and then Cat sings Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne.

"Mina sako arigato, k-k-k-kawaii

K-k-k-kawaii.

Mom's not home tonight

So we can roll around, have a pillow fight

Like a major rager OMFG

Let's all slumber party

Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties

Someone chuck a cupcake at me

It's time for spin the bottle

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

Let's play truth or dare now

We can roll around in our underwear how

Every silly kitty should be

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

Wake up, got a secret

Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it

I've got something you need to see

Let's be friends forever

I wanna do everything with you together

Come and play with Kitty and me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

Mina sako arigato! Kawaii!

Mina sako arigato! Kawaii!

Kawaii!

Kawaii!

Kawaii!

Kawaii!

Meow.

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me"

After that, we go home and watch She's Got You High until we pass out on the couch, once again.

* * *

 **A/N: I said I was gonna update, even if most of it was song lyrics, and I went back to the whole karaoke thing, but I said I'll update, so I did. I'm gonna try my hardest to get this done by October, but I'll probably drag it out to Christmas. Thanks for everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed. Special thanks to puddingpopdoll, because when I saw the notification on my e-mail, it motivated me to write these, and to Boris** **Yeltsin for reviewing, and wishing I have more reviews.**

 **ƒålløn∑**


	13. No title

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Victorious. I'm back with the uploads. I was in a play (IDK if I mentioned it in the last stories) and it was very time consuming (Obviously) but I now have time to upload. Onto the story. I decided Sikowitz isn't really in the story that much, so I got rid of him.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V. (Obviously)**

Sikowitz went over to his friend's house, where he'll be staying, while Roman is gonna be gone for another 2 days. "Hey, Jade? Earth to Jade? EARTH TO MOTHERFUCKING JADE!" Andre yells, waving his hand in front of my face. Everybody's glaring at him for the last part. "I DON'T FUCK ANY MOTHERS!" I yell back, just because I can. My phone starts ringing, and it's my little brother, Carlos.

"Hey, Jade. I have good news and bad news." He says, almost completely monotone. "Umm. Bad news." I say. "It's kinda good news in a way, but mostly bad for you. We're moving in with mom." My heart stops. I fucking hate mom. I gulp, and ask, "What's the good news?" "Dad got arrested, and he'll be in jail for 20 years." He says. I completely freeze. You may be asking, Jade, he abused you, why don't you wanna leave? I do, but why can't we move in with Grandma or our aunt Ester? I'm glad we're moving, but of all the places, why at our mom's? I blink twice, and say, "Mkay, Carlos. Be prepared for World War 3 every day until I move out." I deadpan. He chuckles until he realizes I'm serious. "Oh. You're serious." He says, almost… scared in a way. Odd. "Gotta go. Mom's here to pick me up." He says, then hangs up.

We decide to go to the beach, mostly out of boredom. Finally, I find my goddamn bathing suit. I packed both. **(A/N: one from Survival Of The Hottest, the other from iParty With Victorious.)** "Babe, which should I wear?" I ask Beck. He walks over to me and inspects the bathing suits. "Ummm, I don't know. Whichever you want." He says, walking over to the bathroom. I put on the black one, obviously. I put on one of Beck's flannels and some denim shorts.

I walk out of the bedroom and quickly learn that Beck takes the longest out of all the boys, while I take the shortest time out of all of the girls. Once everyone else is done, we go and get into the car. With Sikowitz and Roman gone, there's more room, however, I still sit in Beck's lap, even if I need to trade off blood circulation in my legs because I can't move around. If you can't put 2 and 2 together, I'm not gonna corrupt your innocence. Fuck it. Yes, I am. Basically, it would feel like a lap dance for him. "How would he know what it feels like?" You may ask. We've been dating for 4 years! What do you think?!

We finally get to the beach. Tori and Cat frolic in the water. Yes, frolic is in my vocabulary. Andre, Beck and I converse over a random topic none of us know shit about. What are you talking about? You may ask. Baking. We're talking about baking. Clearly, none of us have anything to say. "Jade, can you bake anything?" Andre asks. "I can make macaroons. That's it. I can, however, cook." I say, matter-of-factly. "What the hell are macaroons?" Andre asks, confused. "It's a French dessert" I reply, annoyed. "You need to make some when we go back." Beck says. "Okay." I say, chuckling at his eagerness.

Out of nowhere, it starts pouring like hell. Cat and Vega come back over and grab their shit. We go into this restaurant that looked a lot like Nozu, and we learn that they're doing karaoke. I decide to sing Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J.

Stomp stomp I've arrived

Drop the beat, nasty face

Why ya lookin' at me?

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky

In my spaceship

I'm an alien tonight

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka

You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf...

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

Boom Boom, pull me a beer

No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here

Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp

M H's on my dick like this

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka

You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf...

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

Boys, come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar

Collar, collar woah oh oh oh

Boys, come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar

Holla holla woah

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

Do it, do it like a dude

Do it, do it low like you

Do it, do it like a dude

Do it, do it like a dude

After the song, I go sit down. A few seconds later, a trashy blonde tramp starts flirting with Beck. after roughly 2 minuites of this happening, Beck goes on the stage. What does he sing? Brunettes do it better.

"Her daddy must have been the devil

'cause she hotter than hell.

She's doin' what she's doin'

And she's doin' it well.

She lightes 'em all up just to

Knock 'em all down.

She said you don't know nothin'

So shut your mouth.

And that's because...

Blondes get it done

But brunettes do it better.

Blondes have their fun

But brunettes do it better.

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey

She only been here for a minute

It's whatever she wants

And it's anything goes.

I said you don't know nothin'

So shut your mouth.

And that's because...

Blondes get it done

But brunettes do it better.

Blondes have their fun

But brunettes do it better.

She lookin' like she wanna rock.

I ask her if she wanna roll.

Hair is as dark as the ink on her arms.

I think I'm losing all control.

Blondes are nothin' but trouble,

Brunettes are even worse.

The blondes will blow a bubble,

Brunettes will make it burst.

If I can't take home double,

You know who I'm takin' first

And that's because...

Blondes get it done

But brunettes do it better.

Blondes have their fun

But brunettes do it better.

Blondes get it done

But brunettes do it better.

Blondes have their fun

But brunettes do it better.

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey

La La La La

Hey Hey"

He sits bck down, and looks around. The blonde slut is nowhere in sight.

We go back to the beach house, and watch Once Apon A Time, and then we go to our rooms, and pass out.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm proud of myself for uploading. Even if I used the karaoke and beach thing, again.**

 **The ∑ kinda looks like the gmail logo on its side.**

∑ **ƒålløn∑**


	14. Raining, pouring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'm probably gonna do another smut chapter for the next one, because I can't come up with anything. It'll be different from normal. Onto the story!**

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

It's pouring. It has been all last night, all last afternoon, and all morning. Which means, we'll have to stay inside. First, we play Go Fish.

"Beck, do you have a 3?" Robbie asks. "No. Go fish." He says. Robbie pulls a 3. I have a 2, a 1, a 3, a 5, and an 8. It's my turn. "Robbie, you have a three. Give it to me." I say, extending my hand. "I don't have a three!" He says. "We all saw you pull a three." Cat says. "Fine." Robbie huffs while handing me the 3. I put the 3 he gave me, as well as the 3 I had, on the table. "Cat, do you have a 4?" Beck asks. "Nope." She says. "Beck goes into the "Go Fish" pile and pulls a 2. Coincidentally, he had a 2 and matched it. "Andre, do you have a 6?" Cat asks. "Yeah." He says, handing over the 6. Eventually, 30 minutes later, I win.

Then we play a game Cat and I made up, called "Guess the song". The rules are you play a random part of a random song, and the other person guesses the song.

"Andre, guess the song." I say. I put on Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace and set the timestamp to the part where the singer says "This animal, this animal, this animal." "Ummm. I don't know. Closer by 9 Inch Nails." I slap his shoulder. "No Harris. Animal I Have Become By 3 Days Grace." I say, annoyed. Cat gets up. "Beck. Guess the song." She says while putting on Wagafuffles. Beck sighs. "Wagafuffles." He says, wrapping his arm around me. "Phooey." She says, pouting. "Robbie, guess the song." Beck suddenly says. He puts on Smile by Charlie Chaplin. "I don't know. I give up." He says. I look over to him, with a shocked expression. "Smile by Charlie Chaplin!" I shake my head and get up. "Cat. Guess." I say while putting on Problem by Natalia Kills, but the instrumental version. "Problem by Natalia Kills!" She squeals. "Finally. Someone got something right!" I say, sitting back down.

We decide to play Never Have I Ever. In case you're wondering, Sikowitz isn't a very good chaperone. We found alcohol within 5 minutes. I choose vodka, Beck chooses whiskey, Cat chooses tequila, Andre gets whiskey, Vega gets wine, (Pussy. Even Cat has a drink with more alcohol.) and Robbie gets beer. I take back Vega being the pussy. Robbie is. Here's the list of alcohol content from most to least:

Vodka (Me)

Whiskey (Andre and Beck)

Tequila (Cat)

Wine (Vega)

Beer (Robbie)

However, what pretty much nobody (Except for Beck and Cat) knows, is that a certain gene is very popular in my family. **(A/N: I highly doubt it's real, but it might be.)** Extremely high alcohol tolerance runs in my family. I once drank a full bottle of moonshine and I was still sober. I don't think "high tolerance" is the proper way to put it. It's more like "alcohol immunity". Anyhow, we start playing.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Andre says. I glare at him and take a gulp of vodka. Everybody stares at me. "Family dispute when I was 14. I dragged my 9-year-old cousin into the basement, where my room was, and in my room, I had 3 Rottweilers. He was there for 12 hours. No food, a glass of water. No harm was done, but I had to spend 24 hours in jail." I say, ignoring everybody's shocked expressions. "Never have I ever eaten a whole watermelon." Beck says. Robbie takes a shot. "Never have I ever had an obsession that was medically diagnosed. Cat and I both take a shot. "Please explain." Robbie says. "I had bulimia. I was obsessed with the calories and fat I consumed. I was obsessed with making sure I threw up everything. I was obsessed with the image of those Instagram models who were thin and pretty. I constantly thought I was fat, even when I looked like Eugenia Cooney." I say, shaking my head. **(A/N: In case you're living under a rock, first of all, Euginia Cooney had anorexia and you could see her bones through her skin, and second of all, she is healthy now, and I think she's an amazing YouTuber.)** "I had OCD. I'd wash my hands literally every 5 minutes. They were red as a tomato." Cat says.

We play Never Have I Ever for a couple of hours, then we pass out, not on the couch, but on the floor. I, however, was partly on Beck. He, obviously, was on the floor.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you Boris Yeltsin for reviewing on every chapter!**

 **ƒålløn∑**


	15. Jade's confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This chapter won't be smut, but the next one might. This one will just build the tension for the smut. Tension isn't the correct word, but I don't really know what is. Sub-plot in a way, I guess? I don't know. Onto the story. Just to throw this out there, Jade (In the story, obviously) is bisexual. It'll also be needed in later parts.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

So, it's still raining. 3 days in a row. Do you know what else is 3 days long? My first goddamn period! If only they were still that short. That's beside the point. We decided to have a songwriting competition. And, we have to guess what the song is about. I'm sitting on the bed, while Beck is… I don't know what he's doing. He's… rolling around on the couch? It's like when you sit down, but it hurts to sit, so you lay down, but then it hurts in a different spot, so you move back and forth to find a spot that doesn't hurt that much. Or is it just me who does that? Probably just me. But that's basically what he's doing.

"Okay. Can you stay still?" I say, getting annoyed. I go from my original spot in the middle of the bed to sitting on the edge. "I can't find a comfortable spot!" He says. "Well, why not?" I ask. "My butt hurts." He says, rubbing his lower back. I go back to my spot before we started talking. "Can't relate." I say, going back to my writing. "Is that so?" Beck questions, getting up. "Yes, Beck. Do you seriously think the spanking hurts me that much?" I say, once again sitting on the edge of the bed. He sits next to me. "Then I'll make it." He says.

Before I could protest, (As if I even want to) he roughly grabs my arm and drags me across his lap. I check my arm, and sure enough, there is a bruise in the shape of a handprint. That's gonna be hard to explain to anyone. He slaps my clothed ass.

"...Beck" I airily moan. "Oh, you like it when I slap your ass?" He says. "Mmhmm." I whimper as he slaps me again, only harder than he usually does. "Are you getting turned on by this? Are you getting wet? Are you getting all hot and bothered for me?" He says, slapping my ass with every word he says. "Oh shit Beck." I loudly moan. "Answer me!" He growls. "Fuck. Yes, I am." I say, trying (And failing) to grind a little bit into his thigh. "Only a slut gets turned on by getting spanked. Are you a slut?" He says. "Fuckkkkk!" I moan. Even though my jeggings, I can feel each of his fingers. "Are you?!" He yells, to be heard above my moaning, and the spanking. "Yes, Beck! I'm your slut!" I moan. He spanks me some more. "Shit Beck! I'm gonna cum!" Right when I say that, he stops spanking me.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask. "I want your ass to hurt. I never said I want you to cum." He says. "Now get off my lap, slut." He says, or rather, growls. I get off his lap and pout. "Really? Pouting? You know that I can't resist that!" He says. "Fine. You win. Get over my lap, bitch." He says. I happily oblige. He spanks me 5 or 6 times, and I cum. "BECK!" I yell, while my hips jerk wildly. "Back to songwriting." He says, Grabbing my shoulders, and getting me off his lap.

Eventually, it's lunchtime. We agree to go to Hutches, so we all get dressed. I put on a belly shirt or whatever it's called. It's the kind where your stomach is visible, and it's a crop top. I put on some low rise jeans and high waist fishnets to cover my stomach and some combat boots. I go downstairs into the living room.

Cat comes down next. She's wearing a pink and white striped tank top, with a blue skirt, and white heels, and white knee-high socks. Next is Vega. She looks… sexy. Fuck. I did NOT just say that! Okay, yes I did. She looks fucking hot. Like, if I didn't have a boyfriend, and Cat wasn't here, I'd fuck her. She's wearing a blue tank top, with a black flower skull. The back is open, made of lace, and she's wearing a black mini skirt, with boots that go up to her mid-thigh. Her eyeshadow is a smoked out dark purple. Something's wrong with me. I shouldn't want to fuck the girl I hate, much less the one who tries to steal my boyfriend, and especially not after I got spanked by said boyfriend. You know what? She's probably doing this for Beck. Which means I can constantly tell her to leave. Which means she won't be around me. That's a good plan.

Next is Beck, who's wearing a T-shirt, and a jean jacket, and some jeans. Andre's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, and Robbie's wearing a sweater, and some jeans.

We go to eat reasonably priced foods and go back to the beach house.

"Babe, why were you eyeing Tori?" Beck asks me when we go to our room. "Umm, what are you talking about?" I'm pretty sure if Inside Out was real, Fear would've hit the "Panic" button. " Babe, please don't lie. Why were you eyeing Tori?" He calmly, and softly says. Fuck it. Fuck everything. "She looked hot. I wanted to fuck her. I'm such a bad girlfriend." I say, burying my face in my hands. "Babe, you're not a bad girlfriend. It's just fine if you wanna fuck her. Hell, if you want, not that I'd get anything out of it, you can ask her about that." He says, sitting me down on the couch. "Ask about what? A threesome or just me and her?" I ask, shocked that he would even think about that. "Whatever you want. If you want me in it, then I'm more than happy, but just know that I don't like her." He says, looking me straight into my eyes. He does that to show me that he's telling the truth because he can't look me in the eye if he was lying. "Thanks, Babe." I say, relieved.

We watch Lucifer on his laptop until dinner. We eat random leftovers, and we go back to our room to watch Lucifer until we get tired, so we go into our usual sleeping positions. Him lying on his back, with me over top of him. His arms tightly around my hips, and mine loosely around his neck, and my head on his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: It won't be Bori or Jori in the end. It'll still be Bade, but in the next chapter, we'll have Tori develop feelings for Jade as well, and they also need to have the singing competition, and by the end, Jade'll ask Tori about a threesome. I figured a longer one would be nice because the last one was short.**

∑ **ƒålløn∑**


	16. Tori's confused&Song comp

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Victorious, and I think we shouldn't have to put disclaimers in each chapter. I'm pretty sure Nickelodeon has better things to do than suing their fans. Or 17 year old me who only liked iCarly and Victorious. And occasionally Spongebob Squarepants. Anyways, in this chapter, it'll be basically the last one, but in Tori's P.O.V. I apologize if I make her ruder or disrespectful, or make her cuss a lot. However, I write in Jade's P.O.V. almost all the time. Anyhow, onto the the story. Tori will be bisexual as well for the sake of the story.**

* * *

 **Vega's P.O.V.**

So, it's been raining for 3 days straight. I bet the weather tomorrow will be beautiful. You know, after the storm comes a rainbow? Maybe we'll get a rainbow for 3 days in a row. We have a songwriting competition, and we need to guess what the song is about. Andre and I are sitting on the couch, but I can't seem to stay still. I'm shifting literally every 10 seconds. Suddenly, we hear muffled arguing coming from Beck and Jade's room. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Honestly, I don't know why he stays with her. Like, seriously. They fight almost every day, and she just can't stop being a bitch. Something is seriously wrong with them. By the way, every room is soundproofed to a certain decibel and anything above that will just be muffled.

2 minutes later, I hear some muffled moaning. Who the fuck moans that loudly?! Clearly Jade. I'm not gonna lie though. The sound of Jade West moaning is starting to turn me on a bit. There's something wrong with me. I shouldn't be getting turned on by the sound of the girlfriend of my hopefully future boyfriend.

Also, who goes from a heated argument to fucking? Actually, it doesn't sound like fucking. There's a slapping sound, and I can quietly hear Beck dirty-talking her. My assumption is Beck is spanking her. Odd kink. Wait, that's actually common. Don't call me out for kink-shaming. I just find it weird, and I don't see how someone would get turned on, much less cum from getting beaten.

"Tori? Earth to Tori?" Andre says, successfully getting my attention. "Yeah?" I say, wondering why he isn't commenting on the hot sounds of Jade moaning. "You zoned out. Also, stay still." He says. "Do you hear that?" I say. "Hear what?" He says, confused. "The sound of Jade-You know what? Nevermind." I say, deciding it's better than asking, Do you hear the sound of Jade moaning?

It stops for a few seconds, but then it starts back up again. After a little while, I'm so turned on I can't focus. What was that Trina said? Take a COLD shower. "I'm gonna go to my room." I say, getting up. "What for?"Andre asks. "Gimmie 30 minutes." Might as well take a full shower.

I get undressed and get in the shower, then I set the temperature. Trina says I'm weird because I get in the shower first. I seriously don't care. I wash myself in warm water, first my armpits, then my arms, then my stomach, my back, and last, my legs. Then I do a rinse in ice-cold water.

When I come out, Andre tells me we're going to Hutches. I get dressed. I mainly dress for Beck, but a small part of me wants to impress Jade in a way. What is something I have that Jade would like? I have a low-cut skull tank top, with an open back. I do some more digging to find something that's black. The colour was for Jade, but the outfit itself was for Beck. At least, that's what I tell myself. It's really all for Jade. I put on a black mini skirt and black boots that go up to my lower thigh. **(A/N: I know the last chapter I said mid-thigh, but I'm deciding to change that.)** Basically, since the skirt's extremely short, you can see my entire thigh. I decide to put on purple eyeshadow on the bottom of my eyelids, but then I decide to smoke it out. I don't smoke it out too much, because I stop a little above the top of my eyelid. I decide to straighten my hair, and put on lipgloss. I go downstairs to find Cat and Jade.

Cat's wearing a white and pink tank top with a blue skirt that goes to her knees, with white high heels, and white knee-high socks. Jade's looking pretty sexy. Probably for Beck, but still. She's wearing a belly shirt crop top, with low waist jeans and high waist fishnets, probably to cover her stomach, and last but not least, combat boots.

Once the boys come down, we go to Hutches. I notice a bruise in the shape of a handprint on Jade's arm, but I don't bother asking about it. I sit across from Andre, who's next to Jade, and on her other side, is Beck. Next to me is Cat and next to her is Robbie. I get a thing of fries, and a hot dog, Andre gets a cheeseburger, Jade gets a hamburger, and we end up sharing fries, Beck gets a hamburger as well, Cat gets a hot dog like me, and Robbie gets a small thing of fries. As it turns out, Jade's a big eater. In 2 years, I never realized that.

We go back to the beach house.

Andre, Robbie, Cat, and I watched a YouTuber called IISuperwomanII **(A/N: I absolutely love IISuperwomanII)** Eventually, we have dinner and go to bed. I lay in my bed, and ask myself "Did I seriously think Jade's moans were sexy? Did I seriously think she looks sexy?" Over and over again. "Yes. Yes, I do." I finally say to myself. I go to sleep and think nothing of it.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

We finally get around to performing the songs. Cat goes first.

"I hate you, everything about you

Don't wanna be in love with you no more

Don't wanna be around you, touch you, fuck you

Don't ever wanna see come around my door

Don't ever try to touch me again

I loved you so much, oh baby, but then, oh

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I-I

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I-I

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

Betrayed me, played me, slayed me

Hurt me like I've never been hurt before

Disowned me only for the other people you decided that you wanted in your life more

Made your bed now lie in it

And don't wake up, you fucking bitch

Don't ever try to touch me again

I loved you so much, oh baby, but then, oh

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, everything about you

I hate you, I hate you, I-hate you, I-I

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

Made your bed now lie in it

Don't wake up, you fucking bitch

Don't wake up to touch me again-again

Don't wake up to touch me again-again

I hate you, everything about you

Don't wanna be in love with you no more

I hate you, everything about you

Don't wanna be in love with you no more

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, I-I hate you

I-I hate you, uh, uh

I hate you, everything about you

Don't wanna be in love with you no more

Don't wake up, you fucking bitch"

Abnormally angry. **(A/N: The song was called I Hate U by Simon Curtis.)**

Now, it's my turn.

"I'll be lost inside my head

Bad thoughts 'till four am

Then I'll try to sleep

And I can't tell everyone

I'm so scared they'll get up and run

So I don't speak

And oh, I miss when we were younger

The days were so much funner

Weren't they?

Oh, I book a new appointment

It's another disappointment

They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine

One at morning, one at night

These pills will help you remember how to smile

But what does he know?

'Cause I feel so alone

And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright

'Cause the doctor said you're fine

My own mind can lie to me

They all say it's anxiety

But I just think it's me

Now I've lost so many years

My pillow's a tissue for my tears

But you never see

And now, I can't even eat my dinner

Mom says I'm getting thinner

Am I?

Oh, I book a new appointment

Yet another disappointment

They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine

One at morning, one at night

These pills will help you remember how to smile

But what does he know?

'Cause I feel so alone

And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright

'Cause the doctor said you're fine

But he don't care about me

He'll just go home to his family

Why does no one see?

I'm not the girl I wish that I could be

'Cause the doctor said I'm fine

One at morning, one at night

These pills will help you remember how to smile

But what does he know?

'Cause I feel so alone

And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright

'Cause the doctor said I'm fine"

When I'm finally done, I take in everyone's shocked expressions. **(A/N: The song is called The Doctor Said by Chloe Adams.)**

Next is Tori.

"Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll

Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all

Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored

I'm the girl you'd die for

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out

'Cause that's what young love is all about

So pull me closer and kiss me hard

I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid

Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade

Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come

Straight to number one

Oh, dear diary, I met a boy

He made my doll heart light up with joy

Oh, dear diary, we fell apart

Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan

Oh, oh, oh

I think you're gonna be my biggest fan

Oh, oh, oh

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"

Interesting song. I gotta admit, I like it. " **(A/N: The song is Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.)**

Then Beck.

"Go!

So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

When you look like that, do ya honey

Big black boots

Long blonde hair

She's so sweet

With her get back stare

Well I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

With a face like that, do ya

Big black boots

Long brown hair

She's so sweet

With her get back stare

Well I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we,

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon!

I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

Uh, be my girl

Be my girl

Are you gonna be my girl?

Yeah"

I love him. **(A/N" It's Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet.)**

And then Andre.

"All aboard!

Hahahahaha

Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye...

Crazy, but that's how it goes

Millions of people living as foes

Maybe it's not too late

To learn how to love and forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing

Life's a bitter shame

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools

I've watched all the dropouts who make their own rules

One person conditioned to rule and control

The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming

Driving me insane

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me

You gotta listen to my words

Yeah

Heirs of a cold war, that's what we've become

Inheriting troubles, I'm mentally numb

Crazy, I just cannot bear

I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds stop healing

Who and what's to blame

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train"

Interesting. **(A/N: It's Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne.)**

Finally, Tori.

"I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere

I'm at the bottom of me

Miss androgyny, miss don't care

What I've done to me

I am misused, I don't wanna do

Be not your slave

Misguided, I mind it

I'm missin' the train

And I don't know where I've been

And I don't know what I'm into

And I don't know what I've done to me

And as I watch you disappear into the ground

My one mistake was that I never let you down

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

On miss nothing, miss everything

I'm miss fortune, miss so soon

I'm like a bottle of pain

Miss matter, you had her

Now she's goin' away

I'm misused, misconstrued

I don't need to be saved

Miss slighted, I mind it

I'm stuck in the rain

And I don't know where I am

And I don't know what I'm into

And I don't know what I've done to me

And as I watch you disappear into the ground

My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

On miss nothing, miss everything

Miss everything

And as I watch you disappear into my head

Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

On miss nothing, miss everything"

I kinda like that one. **(A/N: It's Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless.)**

When it hits 11 pm, we all start going to our rooms. But I still need to ask Tori. I take an insanely deep breath, and knock on her door. She opens, and I take another extremely deep breath. "So, um, this is kinda hard to ask, but... -" I finally muster up the courage to ask her about the threesome. "-Would you like to have a threesome with me and Beck?" I finally say, slightly rushing. Her entire face lights up. "Yes." She happily says.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't planning on doing an insanely long chapter, but I may not upload tomorrow, so here's a chapter that's the size of A Bade Easter, or possibly bigger.**

∑ƒålløn∑


	17. Finally smut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This will finally be the smut chapter. Just to say this, I fucking hate Bori. However, Jori is my second OTP, so I really needed to write this. I think this chapter won't be very good. I haven't written it yet, so I honestly don't know, but it probably sucks. I couldn't update for a few days, because I was out with my friends, which isn't something we do that often. Yet another ® rated chapter. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

I'm literally over the moon because she said yes. We walk over to me and Beck's room, where he's laying on the bed, playing with his plastic bottle cap. Within 5 seconds, he notices us. "She said yes?" He asks. "Why else would she be here?" I reply. "Tori, kiss my boyfriend." I say. "You sure? On the second day of school, I did, and you were pissed at me." She replies. "I won't be mad." I say. She kisses him, and pretty soon, they are making out. I go behind Tori, slide my hand up her shirt, and play with her nipples.

She moans into Beck's mouth as I pinch her nipple into a stiff peak. Beck snakes his arms around Tori, and firmly squeezes her ass cheeks. She moans again. I decide to test the waters, and smack her ass, just to see if she likes it. The sound of a yelp escapes her throat. She doesn't like being spanked? Odd. She stops making out with Beck and looks over to me. For a second, I think she's about to say something like 'I don't like that' but she makes out with me.

We go to the bed, and she straddles me. Usually, I'd rather be dominant, but it's hard to think about that when she's grinding into me, and she's moaning. "God this is so hot." Beck says. She raises herself and takes off her shirt. I look over to Beck, who has already taken off his shirt, socks, and shoes. I finally have enough of being non-dominant. The only time I'm ok with being non-dominant is if I'm being spanked. I move to her gorgeous rack, where I practically eat her left tit. I swirl my tongue in circles, and lightly bite her nipple. She yelps a little bit. This girl can't even take the slightest of pain. I growl because it'll be very hard for me to NOT bite her nipple.

I finally get to her hips. I growl once again. She still has her skirt and underwear on. I roughly and quickly take them off her. I then eat her wet pink pussy. "Oh fuck, Jade." She moans while I suck on her clit. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beck palming his hard dick through his jeans. He lightly moans and then moves next to us. He harshly smacks my still clothed ass. "Fuck, Beck." I moan, still having my face buried in her glistening heat. "Ohmygod JADE!" Tori loudly moans, bucking her hips. I slowly insert my finger into her dripping entrance, then another, and another, and now I'm 3 fingers, knuckles deep, into her cunt.

She cums, screaming my name. "Okay, I'll suck Beck, and Tori, you eat me out." I say. "Mkay." She says. I get up, push Beck into the wall, and immediately start hardcore making out with him. I kiss his jawline, down his neck, then his toned chest, down his stomach, and finally to his incredibly long 13-inch, hard dick, still in his pants. I take them off, and immediately his dick practically jumps up, pointing right at me. I feel Tori scooting between my legs. I lower myself onto her face, and she begins licking my slit.

I deepthroat Beck, where he holds my head in place for a few seconds, then releases his iron grip. I almost completely take him out of my mouth, with just the head still in my mouth. I harshly suck on it, as I did to Tori's clit. "Jade." He hisses. I move to his balls, sucking, kissing, and biting those as well. I'm also stroking Beck with one hand. "Oh, mmm, fuck." I moan while Tori sucks and bites the life out of my clit. I go back to sucking his cock and deepthroat him once again. He holds my head still once again, then begins throat fucking me until he cums, in 3 thick, long, white ropes.

"Babe, you ride me. Tori, sit on my face." Beck says while pulling out a condom. Probably for Tori. "Tori. You on the pill?" I ask her. "No." She says. "Yeah. Condom." Beck says. I push Beck down onto the bed and sit on his cock. Tori then straddles his face. I start bouncing up and down while trying to find some balance.

Tori pulls me in to a heated battle of who can dominate the other. I obviously win. She can't even get my tongue out of her mouth for 1 second. She suddenly cups my right breast. "Mmm." I airily moan into her mouth. She takes my nipple in between her thumb and index finger and pinches it hard. "...Tori." I moan.

She grabs a large chunk of my hair and yanks my head to the side. "Fuck." I moan. She starts sucking the top of my neck, right under my ear. "Shit, Tori." I moan. She stops sucking my neck to look at the hickey she surely left me. Satisfied with it, she starts licking up and down my neck, occasionally biting. "Ohmygod." I moan.

Beck grabs my hips and starts thrusting into me. He releases his animalistic grunts every time he gets balls deep into my dripping cunt. "Oh fuck, Beck." I moan. "Jade." He moans as he cums. "Beckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeck." I moan and yell as I cum as well. "Oh god, Beck." Tori moans as she cums.

"Tori, do you wanna ride Beck?" I ask her. "Mmhmm." She responds. I get off his dick. "I'm gonna make him hard. And put the condom on." I say. I lick my hand and start giving him a handjob. "Jade." He groans. I take my hand off him, and he's hard as fuck, so I put the condom on.

She sits down on his pulsing cock. "Fuck." She moans. I sit down on the chair at the desk across from the bed. "Shit, you're so wet." Beck groans. He pinches her nipple, and she loudly moans. Huh. She likes having nipple pinched, but not bitten. She likes having her ass squeezed, but not spanked. She can't take pain as pleasure, but she has no problem yanking my hair and biting the shit out of my neck, which, I gotta say, did hurt. But it was a good kind of pain. "Fuck." Beck hisses. "Oh god." Tori moans.

Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I'm wet as fuck. You know the feeling of when you're so turned on, just squeezing your legs together makes you moan? It's probably just me. But I'm literally that wet. I put my legs over the armrests, and scoot forward a little bit. I lick my hand again and start teasing my clit with my index finger. I whimper as I watch my boyfriend fuck the girl that, 3 days ago, I absolutely hated.

I conclude that teasing my clit is too hard, which, I guess, is the point. I rub the sensitive pea-sized nub with three fingers, then all four. "Fuck." I growl. "Yeah? You like it when my boyfriend fucks you like that?" I call out. She moans out a response. "Yes. Shit, fuck." "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Beck groans. He starts thrusting into her. "Beck." Tori moans as she cums all over his condom-covered cock. "Tori." He growls as he cums into the said condom. He slows down the thrusting to make sure all the cum goes into the condom. I get up, and Tori gets off his now limp dick. He gets off the bed, and I grab Tori's shoulders and pin her to the bed.

I begin to make out with her again. She snakes her hands around my waist and slaps my ass. Guess the spanking Beck gave me did make my ass hurt. "Fuck." I airily moan into her mouth. She slaps my ass again until she's full-on spanking my butt while I'm moaning and screaming like a pornstar. Because I was already wet from watching Beck and the girl who's beneath me fucking, and I was rubbing my clit, it didn't take long for me to cum.

I move from her mouth to her pussy, which was as wet as the Atlantic ocean. I immediately start eating her pussy, until my lips and chin are basically coated in her juices. "You ever been scissored before?" I ask her. "Once." She says. I spread her legs. I put my left leg over her right and my right under her left leg. I begin gyrating my hips. "Fuck, Jade." She moans. "Shit, Tori." I moan. I've scissored many times before, quite a bit with Trina, but it never really felt quite like right now. In case you're wondering, I do sometimes fuck Trina, even now, but Beck is fully aware, and is just fine with it. I trail my hand up to her chest and pinch her nipple. "Mmmmm." She moans. "Tori." I almost yell. "Jade! Fuck!" She yells.

I literally squirt. Not like, a little bit. Not just 5 inches forward. I squirt like a fucking pornstar. Seriously. There was cum on her chest, and on my stomach. I stop scissoring her and lick the cum off her chest. "Did you cum?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I pump my fingers into her dripping wet entrance. I curl my fingers, then pull out. I do that several times until she squirts all over me. I finish licking all the cum off her gorgeous rack, and she flips me over.

She licks all the cum off my chest, occasionally biting my nipples. "Fuck, Tori." I moan. I feel Beck's hot breath against my slit. I briefly look down at him, and he's looking at my pussy like he's about to devour it. And he does. "Oh fuck, BECK." I moan and yell as he sucks and bites my clit. I squirt again, but this time all over Beck.

We fuck for a few more hours, then go to sleep.

 **Andre's P.O.V.**

I walk over to Beck and Jade's room to ask Jade about something. I knock on the door, but no answer. I knock a few more times. Eventually, I decide to just open it. I'm used to seeing Beck and Jade sleep. That sounds stalkerish, but they're together literally 24/7. If I knock on the door to his RV at midnight, they're usually up, but sometimes they're asleep. This time, it wasn't just them. There was also… Tori? Tori. Tori! I close the door and walk back over to my room.

Okay, what? Tori sleeping with Beck and Jade. Jade was around Tori, so she would've known Tori was there, so she was ok with it. But Jade hates Tori. Weirdest things of 2018. Almost 2019! Only 3 days left. Back on track here. What the fuck? Did Tori...? But then Jade would've killed her. And Beck wouldn't have said yes… right?

To ask or not to ask. Should I ask them, or should I not ask them. It depends on if I'm brave enough later today since it's 3 am. Eh.

* * *

 **That's the sucky smut chapter. I had a whole plot idea for the next chapter, so I kept thinking about that instead of this. I hope you liked it because it took me literally forever to finish.**

 **~∑ƒålløn∑~**


	18. Cat's WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I came up with this in the middle of writing the previous chapter. I wanna get this story done, so I'm trying to come up with ideas for chapters even though I have writer's block. I'm thinking of doing a Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll crossover as my next story because I finally found a place to watch SDRR again. I watched it when it was airing, but I absolutely love it, and I wanna watch it again, plus there were parts that I missed. I watch it on if anyone wants to know. This chapter is kinda dark in a way. It involves Steven from chapter 8.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

I wake up with Beck around me, and I'm around Tori. Her hair smells good. I move a little bit, to start blood circulation in my legs, but I accidentally wake Tori up. "Good morning." She says. "Morning." I say. She gets up, and I decide to as well. "Do you mind if I use the shower? If I run back to my room, someone might see that I spent the night here." She says. "No problem." I respond. "Won't Beck wake up?" Tori asks. "Naw. I get up at 4 a.m. everyday on schooldays, take a full shower, have a full conversation on the phone, listen to loud music, and watch an episode of Lucifer. He can sleep through just about anything. Like me." I say. "Damn. Okay." She says.

I put on a black short skirt, a black Halestorm band tee, and some knee-high boots. I comb my hair and go downstairs to make coffee. "No makeup?" Andre asks. "The bathroom is being used, and I didn't have coffee yet. Move." I say. "Do you know when Tori's coming down? I need to tell you and her about something." Cat asks. "She'll come down when she comes down." I say, annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" Andre asks. "What are you talking about?" I ask, almost scared. "Jade, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Andre asks. "Sure." We walk over to the kitchen. "What is it?" I ask while making coffee. "Why was Tori in your room at 3 a.m.?" He asks me. I freeze. "There was a bat in her room." I say. "Was there? She would've slept in Cat's room." He says. Damn it. Should I tell him? I think that's the only way to get out of this conversation. "Fine. We were fucking last night." I say. "You like Tori?" He whisper-yells. "Correction: I like her body." I say.

Beck comes downstairs and walks to us. "What are you talking about?" he asks, wrapping his arm around me. "He was interrogating me about why Tori was in our room last night." I say. "You kids have fun." He says, leaving. "Really?" Andre asks. "Yup." I say.

Tori comes down. "Hey." She says. "Hey, Tori." I say. I get my coffee, pour it into a mug, add 2 teaspoons of sugar, and walk over to the couch. "Tori, Jade, can I talk to you in my bedroom?" Cat asks. I groan, and we walk up there.

"What is it?" I ask. Cat sits on the bed. "So, I've been feeling this… kicking in my stomach ever since Steven-" "WHAT? THE FUCK?! YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH YOUR RAPIST'S CHLD?!" I shriek, spilling my coffee. I look over to Tori, who's just standing there, shocked. I think she's trying to process what I just said. "You think I'm pregnant?" Cat asks. I slowly nod. "Maybe." I say. "I'm not-" She runs to the bathroom, and starts puking. Shit!

"Ummmm. Who's Steven?" Tori finally asks. I sit down on the bed. "A few years ago, Cat, our friend Alethia, and I went to the beach, and at one point Alethia goes to the bathroom, and then Steven, came up to me and tried to get on top of me. I pushed him off, but then he tried Cat. I got him off her, and ever since, we still see him." I say. "Oh shit." She says.

"Y'all okay?" Andre asks. Well, some of us are." I respond. "Can I come in?" He asks. "No." Tori says. He opens the door anyway. "Why's Cat throwing up?" He asks. "Cat's pregnant. I think." "Oh my GOD!" He yells. The door is cracked open a little bit, so everyone hears him. "What is it?" Beck says. "Cat might be pregnant." Andre says. "THE FUCK?" "And, Steven is probably the father!" "THE RAPIST OF A CAT!" He yells. "What's happening?" Robbie finally says. "Cat's pregnant and the father's a rapist." Tori says. "MIGHT be pregnant!" I clarify.

Cat comes out of the bathroom. "And another kick." She sighs. "We should probably go get a pregnancy test done." I say. "I'll go to the store." Tori says. "Nope. We're going to the doctor's or the hospital or wherever they do it." I say. "Cat, wash your hair. There's puke on the tips. Also, brush your teeth." I add. I go to my room and start putting something more appropriate on, along with some makeup. I go back downstairs and make myself another cup of coffee. I start packing my phone, a water bottle, and a pear.

A half-hour later, Cat comes down. "I looked up the nearest hospital, and it's in Jacksonville." Andre says, holding his iPad up as proof. "Can we just go now?" Cat angrily yells. "Yes, ma'am!" Robbie says. I put a box of skittles into my backpack.

We go into the car and drive to Jacksonville to go to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm addicted to watching Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll so every one and a half paragraphs, I'd have to take a break and watch 5 minutes of it, plus the DMS comes in tomorrow, so I needed to clean up.**

 **~∑ƒålløn∑~**


	19. Car rides

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I have no clue how they do a pregnancy test at a hospital, so I decided to make this chapter about the car ride. Plus the DMS hasn't come in yet, so I'm having a nervous breakdown and I can't think properly. However, I will still write this because I have absolutely nothing else to do with my life. And at 4 a.m, there's nothing better to do.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

So, we're in the car, bored out of our minds. I put on some Halestorm and ask Cat, who also knows and loves the band, "Hey, do you ever think Arejay gets sick and tired of being in a band where half the songs are about how freaky his older sister is in bed?" She bursts out laughing. "Especially that there's four of them, and Lzzy's dating Joe." She says. (A/N: For some context, Lzzy's the lead singer and is 3 years older than her brother, Arejay, who is the drummer, and Lzzy and Joe (Lead guitarist and occasionally vocalist) have been on-and-off dating since 2014. Oof.)

"Anyone else wanna sing?" Tori asks. "Since when did we not?" I say. "Let's just sing." Andre says. "No," I say. "We do karaoke all the time, and this isn't the time." I say. "So what do you suggest we do?" Andre asks. "I don't know… Never Have I Ever I guess?" I shrug. And then it hits me. "Cat, when we played Never Have I Ever, you drank!" I shout. "So? It's not like it'll do anything." Robbie says matter-of-factly. "No, you fucknut. She would've been pregnant!" I shout at him. "It's not like people make a big deal to stress pregnant women don't drink." He idiotically says. "Fucknut, yes they do!" I yell again.

He sits back in his seat, defeated. "Hey wait, guys, can we sing?" Cat asks. "Sure," I say. "Can you sing it with me?" She asks. "If I know the song, then yes." I say. "I'm pretty sure you'll know it." She replies. She starts playing Naughty Or Nice by Cash Cash. I chuckle and start singing with Cat.

"'I've got my list,

and I'm checking it twice.

So, tell me, girl.

Are you naughty or nice?

We got the girl. (Check!)

This party's high. (Check!)

The drinks are flowin'. (Check!)

Yo, we're 'bout to get wrecked!

I'm bendin' like the matrix,

not like these other fake chicks.

You know I'm 20/20.

All the other girls are basic.

Tonight's getting hot.

Got your body on lock.

Whao-oh, here we go.

Time to put on a show.

Come on, girl, let me know.

Am I taking you home?

Are you naughty or nice?

I've got my list,

and I'm checking it twice.

So, tell me, girl.

Are you naughty or nice?

Tonight's the night.

I ain't rolling the dice.

Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?

This girl's a freak. (Check!)

She's on the floor. (Check!)

I make it move. (Check!)

Yo, I got this, no sweat.

I'm dirty like the south.

Doin' dirty on the couch.

Just leave some milk and cookies,

and I'll put them in your mouth.

Tonight's getting hot.

Got your body on lock.

Whoa-oh, here we go.

Time to put on a show.

Come on, girl, let me know.

Am I taking you home?

Are you naughty or nice?

I've got my list,

and I'm checking it twice.

So, tell me, girl.

Are you naughty or nice?

Tonight's the night.

I ain't rolling the dice.

Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?

I've got my list,

and I'm checking it twice.

(Checkin' it twice!)

So, tell me, girl.

Are you naughty or nice?

(Naughty or nice!)

Tonight's the night.

I ain't rolling the dice.

Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?

Tonight's getting hot.

Got your body on lock.

Got the key, baby.

Come with me tonight.

Baby boy, be my toy.

But, I'll cut off the strings.

Gettin' hot, don't you let it stop tonight.

Don't you let it stop, boy.

I've got my list,

and I'm checking it twice.

(Checkin' it twice!)

So, tell me, girl.

Are you naughty or nice?

(Naughty or nice!)

Tonight's the night.

I ain't rolling the dice.

Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?

Tonight's the night.

I ain't rolling the dice.

Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?"

Everyone stares at us. "What? Do you think I didn't ever like electropop? Because I fucking love it!" I say. "Babe, there's a Cat here, no swearing." Beck says. "Fine." I sigh. "Good, Jade." Beck says. "Jesus I'm not Cat." I say. "If I was, then it would've been funnier." I point out. Beck shrugs, so I just lean into him.

"Hey, It's gonna be a 4 and a half-hour drive, so wanna pick up lunch?" Andre asks. "Sure." We all simultaneously say. "Where do you wanna go?" Andre asks since he's driving. "I want a fruit!" I shouts. "I have a pear in my backpack. Here, Cat." I say, handing it to her. "Thanks Jade!" She says.

We decide to go to the Farmer's Market because they have everything from desserts to meat to fruits, and it has no spray thingy on them that grocery stores put so that they last longer. Therefore, they're fresher. We grab some food and eat half of it there, and eat the other half back in the car.

I have an egg salad sandwitch and a gingerbread man. Beck has bacon and eggs, minus one slice of bacon, stolen by me, and a brownie. Cat has a shit ton of fruits, Andre has a French baguette with butter, Robbie has some fries and a cupcake, Tori has a meat and cheese sandwitch with a cookie.

"So, do we wanna sing again?" Tori asks "If you wanna, sure." Cat says. Okay." She says. She put on fucking Oh My God by Jeffree Star.

"I was touched by Jesus at the S&M party

God made it rain a thousand shots of Bacardi

Me and Mother Mary kissin' on Katy Perry

All the angels sing "come and lick my body"

If you know you look good, repeat after me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to drug me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to fuck me

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh My God [4x]

It feels like heaven when you're dripping down

I'm legendary, give me my crown

Hi Miley Cyrus you're gagged and bound

Shut the fuck up, don't make a sound

If you know you look good, repeat after me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to drug me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to fuck me

OH My Fucking God…" At this point, I join in. She stops singing, so it's just me.

"Let me show you how to sit on that dick

America's Next Top Model "click click"

I'm the ringleader, girls follow my trends

Got Hannah Montana doing anal with my friends

Lick on my body like a jolly rancha

Get so wet Sea World comin' atcha (atcha, atcha)

Be me Home Depot, now give me some tools

Maybe you can scuba dive into my pool

You need a psycho bitch like me

Mike Tyson bites so Rihanna looks like me

You need a pretty bitch like me

Meghan Fox loves French kissing me" She joins back in for the last chorus.

"If you know you look good, repeat after me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to drug me

Oh my G-O-D – I'm so sexy

The whole damn club wants to fuck me"

Finally, we get to the hospital and wait for our name to be called. "John Cameltoe!" The lady at the desk calls I chuckle. Roughly 2 hours later, we hear "Cat Valentine!" being called.

* * *

A/N: I feel like Jade would become slightly overprotective over Cat, so I might naturally make her overprotective. Excuse me if I don't update for a week. I'll be looking up how the fuck they do pregnancy tests at hospitals.

~∑ƒålløn∑~


	20. Jade can't catch a break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. So… ummm… in all this time, I still don't know how they do pregnancy tests at hospitals… #Wasteoftime. I asked my mom, then she looked at me like I had 3 heads, and said "Do cats wear pants?" So I think she… I don't know. Something. Then I asked Taylor's mom, and she said "They stab your finger, then you piss in a cup, then they tell you if you're pregnant." For those of you who don't know, Taylor's my girlfriend of 1 and a half years. I Don't really know what to do with that answer, and Google isn't helping, so I'm gonna try my best. If any of my readers know how to do it, I probably failed miserably, so just to get that out of the way, I'm now gonna start the story.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

"Cat Valentine!" We hear. I grab Cat's hand, and we walk over. "Can the rest of us come?" Tori asks. "The girl who asked can come, and the one who possibly impregnated her can come." Tori walks over to us. "Where's the possible baby daddy?" The doctor asks. "He's not here." I say. "Alright then." She says.

"Sit down." The nurse says to Cat when we get to the room. "KK!." She says. "So, why do you think she's pregnant?" She asks us. "So, a little while ago, a guy named Steven who harassed us raped her, and she said that ever since then, she's felt kicking in her stomach, plus she throws up every day in the morning, according to Cat." I say, motioning to her. My phone starts ringing, and, coincidentally, it was my doctor. "Odd. My doctor's calling me." I say.

"Hey, is this important?" I ask. "Very." "I'm gonna have to step out for a second." I tell the nurse, Tori, and Cat.

I step out of the room. "What is it?" "Did your dad ever sexually assault you?" She asks. "Yes." I hesitate. "Well, we're gonna have to do an STD/STI test when you come back." She nervously says. "Shit." I murmur. "I'm gonna let you go now." She says. I hear the hangup sound, and I go to the bathroom.

I might have a STD/STI? Really?! I stop crying, fix my makeup, and pop back into Cat's room. "Hey, I gotta go." I say. Before anyone could ask, I bolt past the lobby, and into the parking lot. I unlock the door of the car, jump inside, and lock it.

I curl myself up into a ball in the center seat. I fucking hate everything. I hate myself. I hate my life. But I love Beck, whom is the only reason why I stay. "Jade? You in here?" Beck asks, tapping on the tinted window. I go silent, hoping he'll leave. "Jade, I know you're in here." Beck says. "Go away." I say. "No. Either you let me in or I'm going back and getting Andre's keys." "Fuck it." I mumble, and unlock the door.

He opens it, and sits next to me. "You wanna explain why you bolted? They didn't say the results yet, but we all know she's pregnant." He says, confused. "I don't wanna talk about it." I say within tears.

I lean my head into his chest, and he wraps his arm around me. I bury myself into his body, covering my face.

I don't know how long it's been. It feels like 15 minutes, but apparently it's been and hour and a half. The only reason I stopped crying is because I hear Robbie clearing his throat. "We're not gonna ask any questions." Tori says. I sit in his lap, and nuzzle into him.

The ride back home is rather quiet, other than the occasional "I can't help wonder, but…" from almost everybody. I start humming "I Hate It When You See My Cry" by Halestorm, and Cat notices. "What you humming?" She asks. I think for a split second "Dirty Work by Halestorm." I quickly respond. "Jade, truth or dare?" Tori asks. "Dare." I automatically respond. "Sing it." She says. "I find the karaoke on YouTube, and sing.

"Get on your knees

And let the games begin

Bow to your queen

And I will crown your head

'Cause I can make you every inch a king

Before I do it, tell me

Tell me what's in it for me

I need someone young, willing and able

You need someone old enough to know better

I want you to

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Yeah

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Let me be your labor of love

My royal garden needs a hired man

Plant your seed, sow it

My rose's all in your hand

I need someone young, willing and able

You need someone old enough to know better

I want you to

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Yeah

Come one

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Oh

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Yeah

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work"

The entire car is silent after that. "Looks like I did a good job shutting everyone up." I say.

* * *

 **A/N: So, some nasty stuff involving my friend's ex-boyfriend emerged, so I spent a lot of time with my friend. I may elaborate on it next chapter, but school starts on the 3rd so it may take a while.**

∑ **~ƒålløn~∑**


	21. Cat's last day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I decided to take a break because I have no ideas. I decided this will be the chapter when the storybook starts to close. The next will probably be the last, but I've been trying to write this for almost a year. And yes, there are stories that took 2 years, but I kinda drove this story into a ditch, and the tow truck isn't coming.**

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

We finally get home, where I go with Cat upstairs. "You need to tell your parents." I tell her. "Fine." She grumbles. I reach into my bag and pull out skittles. She happily takes it, and calls her mom.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Her mom asks. "So, umm… how do I start this off?" She nervously starts. She does her shaky nervous laugh. "So, umm… a little over week or so ago, I was raped by Steven." She finally says. I rub her shoulder to calm her down a bit. "WHAT!?" She yells. "And I'm pregnant." She sighs. "YOU'RE COMING HOME TOMORROW!" She yells. "Gotta go." Cat says, then hangs up.

She eats her skittles while I go downstairs where everyone else is. "So, Cat's gonna have to go home tomorrow, and we have 3 days left of Winter break, so we should probably get going the day after that." I explain.

Sikowitz opens the door. "How are you all?" He joyfully asks. "Cat was raped, now she's pregnant, she's going home tomorrow, and we're going in 2 days." I quickly explain. He frowns. "Well, that's sad." He comments. We decide to watch TV.

"Jade, do you have more candy?" Cat whispers. "Maybe. Lemme check." I get up, and go to the fridge. 'No.' I mouth. I grab a small bag, a $10 bill, my phone, and say, "I'm gonna grab some candy for Cat."

I plug in my earbuds, and listen to Gonna Get Mine by Halestorm. I start power walking over to the corner store, when I quickly learn that a group of college-looking bikers decide to hang out there.

"Hey, beautiful." One coaxes. I roll my eyes, and shove past them. Or at least, I try. "You from around here?" Another asks. "No. Now move." I try. "Where you from?" He asks. "Hollywood." I answer. "You should hangout with us sometime." The first one tries. "I'm underage." I state. I'm literally 6 months from being 18, but still. "That doesn't bother me." He smirks, eyeing my ass. I make a gagging sound to signify disgust. "I should meet your parents." The other one smiles. "I like girls." I finally say. Technically, it's true. But I also fucking love Beck with all my heart.

"We should turn you straight sometime." The first one says. I finally shove past them, and loudly blast Take A Hint by Avril Lavigne and Porcelain Black. **(A/N: I know in the show, the song was Liz and Victoria singing, but they did a COVER of the song because Nozu was doing karaoke. Avril and Porcelain are amazing singers, and their voices are the opposite, making them blend. Also, I can't come up with any other singers that have that attitude besides them at the moment.)**

I run over to the corner store, where I get 2 chocolate bars, 1 pack of skittles, 1 pack of M&M's, a kit kat, and walk over to the cash register. She scans everything. "9.95." She calculates the total. Close call on my part. I hand her the $10 bill. She gives a nickel and I put everything into my bag. I poke my head out, and the boys are still there.

I take the exit that's at the back of the store, so I won't run into them again. I finally get to the beach house, and give Cat a chocolate bar while I put the rest into the fridge. I return to my position between Beck and Cat. Beck's on the end of the couch, while Vega is on the other. I grab Beck's arm, and put it around me. He smiles, and kisses my temple.

We watch the movie until we all get bored of it. I take the scissors out of my boot, and admire them. I trace the outline of my tattoo, and everyone's staring at me. "What?" I ask. "What are you doing?" Andre asks. "Tracing the outline of my tattoo with scissors. Why?" I respond. "We thought you were tracing something else." Tori explains. "Vega, I don't have any on my arms. I'm smarter than to cut there." I roll my eyes.

They're still staring at me. I sigh, grab the remote, and scroll through channels. I put on National Geographic, because it's the first channel I see that I know of. We watch a documentary about polar bears, and then I finally switch to the News channel.

"Breaking news! Longtime successful business owner Joseph West, CEO of West Pacific is arrested for severe abuse of his oldest daughter, but not oldest child, Jadelyn August West. Jadelyn, professionally known as Jade West is a teenage actress and playwright attending Hollywood Arts preforming arts school on Boulevard, Hollywood." The anchorwoman says.

Everyone looks at me in shock. The camera cuts to a live video of my little brother Carlos. "How are you?" The anchorwoman asks. "I'm… pain." "How do you feel about your father's arrest?" "Well, he beat my older sister, who basically was the one who raised me." "What do you mean by 'She was the one who raised you'?" "Our mom died when I was barely 1 year old, and ever since, Jade was the one who took me to the park, the one who took me to school, helped with homework, cooked, cleaned, made sure I was okay, bought me just about all of my clothes…" "Jade West actually has feelings?" The anchorwoman asks. "Of course she does!"

Everyone stares at me. "And y'all wonder why I work 10 hours a day, never go out, and care so much about Carlos." I sigh. They keep talking back and forth. The camera cuts to a different anchorwoman who is shocked by the news that, yes, I actually DO care about people. "Let's get Jade's input on this." She says.

It cuts back to Carlos, who's going through his contact list to call me. My phone rings. "EVERYONE SHUDUP!" I shout, even though nobody's silent. "Hey Carlos." I call him, since he didn't call me. "Hey Jade. I was just about to call you." He greets. "I'm watching you." I creepily state. "You watching the news?" Carlos asks. "Yup." I respond.

"What do you think of your dad being arrested?" The anchorwoman asks. "I'm honestly glad he was." I say. "Why?" She asks. "He was an abusive bastard." I state. "Fair." She replies.

We talk for a bit longer, I hand up, and we decide to go to karaoke one last time as a group.

"Jade West, and Cat Valentine." The MC announces. "What song?" He asks. "This Is Halloween. Rock cover." She says.

" Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream

This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear away face

Murder in a flash but I leave no trace

I am the who when you call, who's there?

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

Halloween, Halloween

Tender useless everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't you please make way for a very special guy?

Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, whoo."

After the song, we go home, and watch National Geographic until we all pass out on the couch.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! The next will be Cat returning to Hollywood, the one after that will be the group having the most of the 1 day they have left, then the one after that will be the end.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. It's fall, so guess what virus is going around! The stomach flu. And I caught it. I've been very sick, so it's probably gonna be taking 5-7 days to write a single chapter whereas normally it takes anywhere between 45 minutes and 2 days to write. So, in this chapter, Cat's going home. Like I said, I'm gonna get this done before Halloween, and I'm gonna stick to that. Also, I've noticed a certain way a lot of writers write, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

I wake up, and remember that Cat's going home today. I frown, and wake her up.

"Cat. Wake up." I shake her a bit.

"Whatie?" She lucidly asks me.

"You're going home today. You need to pack. And get a plane ticket." I remind her.

What time is it?" She yawns.

I check my phone. "4:30. The usual time I get up." I tell her.

"Can you make coffee Jadey?" She asks me.

I chuckle. A lot of people think I hate it when she calls me Jadey. I kinda like the nickname. It reminds me of when we were younger, and well… it was a happier time. "No problem. Hot or cold?" I ask.

"Hot." She replies.

I get up, and go to the Maxwell House Original Dark Roast coffee. **(A/N: If you don't know what that is, here's a link a the picture.** **.ca/en/ip/maxwell-house-original-roast-instant-coffee/6000197175646** **)**

I put the kettle of water onto the stove, and put the coffee grounds into a mug. "Wait. You're pregnant. You probably shouldn't have coffee." I remind her.

"Oh yeah. Tea?" She asks.

"No problem." I respond, getting the tea bags.

I take the mug of coffee, and fill it halfway with cold water. Since it's pure coffee grounds, I add some milk to make up for the bone decay. I put in a few ice cubes and put it off to the side.

I grab a post-it note, and write "Property of Jade West. You touch, you die." in a red felt tip Sharpie. I put it on the cup, and help Cat with packing.

"Where is it?" Cat whisper shouts.

"Where is what?" I ask.

"Mr. Snuffaluffagus!" She squeals as she finally finds it.

"Shhh!" I shush her.

"Sorry." She whispers.

We hear the kettle whistling, so we quickly go downstairs to pour the water into the cup with the tea bag before the steaming wakes anyone up.

"Thanks, Jadey." Cat smiles.

"You're welcome." I drink my coffee.

I check my phone again. 5:00 AM. "5 AM." I tell her.

We go back to her room. We packed 2 out of 4 suitcases. We finish packing the rest.

"Get dressed."

"Why?" She asks.

"We're going to the airport. They open at 5:30 AM. We're getting breakfast as well, don't worry." I inform her.

I go downstairs, and grab Beck's phone. I set an alarm for 6:30. The airport is 2 blocks down from the hospital, in Jacksonville. It'll go off by the time we get to the Farmer's Market for breakfast. On the "Set note" option, I write "Hey babe. Cat and I are getting the plane ticket, as well as breakfast. Cat's gonna go after 1 PM, we know for sure, because in LA, it'll be 11 AM." I put his phone back in his pocket, take the keys, and get Cat.

"C'mon." I whisper.

"Kay Kay." She downs the rest of her tea.

We go to the car, and she opens the back door.

"Ya know, you could sit shotgun if you want." I tell her.

She almost immediately chooses that seat. I go to the trunk, and put all the suitcases into there. We didn't pack Mr. Snuffaluffagus, so I give the brown stuffed toy to Cat.

"Thanks, Jade." She smiles.

"No problem." I respond, buckling in.

I turn the ignition and ask, "Do you want the radio?"

"Can we listen to Cash Cash?" She asks.

"Sure." I say as I put on my Cash Cash playlist.

"What song?" She asks as I pull out of the driveway.

I wait 2 seconds to hear the beat. "Mama Told Me." I tell her.

"My mama told me there'd be girls like you!" He sings.

We listen to the song along with Naughty Or Nice and Sexin On The Dancefloor as we drive to the Farmer's Market. We finally get there, and I help Cat out of the car.

We walk around for a bit, and I finally spot it. Bacon and eggs. I grab Cat's hand, and pull her to the stand.

"Ooh yay! Bacon and eggs!" She squeals. A few people turn their heads to see who said that. I scowl at all of them, and flip off one.

"What would you like?" The lady asks.

"She would like bacon and eggs with whole wheat bread and white milk." I tell her.

"Anything for you?" She asks me.

"No, thanks. I don't usually eat breakfast." I tell her.

"That'll be 5.50." She tells me. I give her the money and she hands me the recept.

She goes into the kitchen and makes it while Cat finds a seat.

"Order up! Bacon and eggs with whole wheat toast and milk!" She shouts.

I go up, hand her the recept, and take the tray. I go back to our seat, and give her the tray.

"I'll be right back." I tell her.

"Where you going?" She asks.

"Coffee." I tell her.

I go to JetBrew, which is right across from the Farmer's Market. The Farmer's Market is in a mall.

"Hi. What can I get you?" The lady asks.

"Coffee. Black, 2 sugars." I say. "And a blueberry muffin." I add.

"Okay that'll be 2.69." She says.

I hand her $2.70, and I get my recept with the coffee and muffin.

I go back to the Farmer's Market. I find Cat, and she's just... picking at her food.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"I thought I was." She responds.

"At least try to eat." I tell her.

"Fine." She says. She takes a bite of the egg, and immediately digs into the rest of it.

I eat my muffin., and I notice she's staring at it.

"3 bites of muffin for 1 bacon slice. Since you have 11." I deal as if it was nutrition break in elementary school.

She hands me a slice, and I hand her the muffin. True to the deal, 3 bites of the muffin was taken.

We finish eating, and throw the waste into the garbage bin. We get back into the car to drive to the airport.

2 minutes in, we get a call from Beck.

"Hey babe." I say.

"Hey. Since you catnapped the Cat, can we meet in the mall where the Farmer's Market is before she leaves?" He asks.

"Sure. No problem." I tell him.

"Okay, also I saw the coffee. Are you SURE it's only yours?" He asks.

"It's pure black coffee bean grounds with cold water. It's your liver." I respond.

"Welp, guess it's just yours." He says.

"Gotta go." I tell him.

"Kay. Bye!" He hangs up.

We finally get to the airport, and we go to the place where you get the tickets.

"Where do you wanna go, what day, ideal time?" The guy asks.

 **(A/N; I've never been to an airport, never been on a plane, have no fucking clue how this shit works. Please bear with me.)**

"Los Angeles, today, after 1 P.M." I say.

"We have one going at 12:30, 1:45, 2:15 4:48…" He trails off.

"1:45." I say.

"That'll be $650." He looks at the price.

"Your parents are paying me back, right?" I double check with Cat.

"Yup." She clarifies.

I hand him my VISA, and he puts it through the machine.

"Thank you." He hands it back to me. He gives us the plane ticket, and we go back to the car.

I call Beck. "Hey babe. We just got the ticket. Meet you at the mall in an hour?"

"Yup. Where do we meet?" He asks.

"Umm… how about the main entrance?" I try.

"Sure. Meet you in an hour." He hangs up.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next will be them meeting up, then at the end will be her going home. I hope. That's the plan. Hope you enjoyed.**

∑ **~ƒålløn~∑**


	23. Update

**If you hoped for a chapter/update, I'm sorry. I'm gonna take a break from this. I basically finished it, anyways. All that's left is them meeting up, and them going home. I will try to update, but I have no… Anything. No ideas, no inspiration, no plot. No nothing. I've been trying to write the next chapter ever since the last one was released, but I just fucking can't. If anyone wants to adopt the story, feel free to pm me the chapter, and I'll credit you. If nobody does, looks like I have no clue when this'll end, or even if it will end. If by Christmas 2019, nothing happens, welp, looks like this story is just discontinued trash.**

 **If that does happen, I would like to say:**

 **Thank you to Seqyoyah for following the story since March 31st, 2019,**

 **Thank you to AshDoesntcare for following the story since June 9th, 2019,**

 **Thank you to puddingpopdoll for following the story since August 11th, 2019,**

 **Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for following the story since August 12th, 2019.**

 **Thank you to Thornbelle for favoriting the story on July 16th, 2019,**

 **Thank you to Puddingpopdoll for favoriting the story on August 11th, 2019,**

 **Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for favoriting the story on August 12th, 2019.**

 **11/12 reviews are from Boris Yeltsin, and he (or she, but I think it's he.) has always given positive feedback, even in just 3 words. He probably doesn't know how much it made my day to see that 1 person liked it enough to review. Not that I mean everyone else didn't, but I can't see if they read the chapter, what their thoughts are, ect.**

 **To be honest, Winter Break was originally going to be 10 chapters over like, 2 months for me to experiment to see if I liked writing fanfictions. I really do, and I'm definitely gonna write more. They're probably going to be small oneshots for a while, until I get back into the groove of writing one consistent plotline.**

 **This probably isn't the end, but it might be. This is (hopefully) just a break. Thank you to everyone for being there. God I sound so cheesy, don't I?**

 **~Fallon~**


End file.
